ATLA's First Christmas, and Sokka the Scrooge
by TheLucky38
Summary: Starts a year and a half after the war. There is another pointless meeting and Aang remembered what everyone used to do a hundred years ago. What is that you might ask? The title should give it away. Oh no, a scrooge is amoung them as well, his name is Sokka. Why would he be a complete Scrooge about Christmas? Well lets find out. Rated T but later M. Horror for the scrooge.
1. Chapter 1

**TheLucky38: I was thinking when I was watching TV, that there should be a Christmas in Avatar. So I decided a very first christmas in the show. I know that I can get it up just right. It takes place in Ba Sing Se when the Gaang was talking to each other and Aang starts talking about something that surprises everyone. Disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: I dounut Avatar the Last Airbender.  
TheLucky38: 'Faceplam then an idea.' I gave him a present and he opend it. It was a live dynamite and it expolded on him while I got out of there. He was suppose to say do not.**

* * *

_Starting of Christmas..._

The snow was falling from the skies of Ba Sing Se with the entire land in peace. It just started, so it's not that cold out yet. Though some Fire Nation citizens who where visiting the city started to freeze with frozen icicles in their noses. That's disgusting to anyone. Someone pukes and it freezes. A kid walked up and asked what it is. The guy gave it to the kid and he starts to lick it. That is not what I expected at all.

The Gaang was at a meeting where they discuse what is going to happen to the city if it starts to get really cold. The obvious answer is called a winter coat, but they thought it wasn't going to be enough. So Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko had to deal with some random ideas that the consel came up with.

"What if we set houses on fire?" said one of them. Is that stupid?

"Are you crazy? Not only would that destroy houses, brings up even more winter cold, but it will cost billions of Earth Kingdom currency." stated Zuko. He was in his royal Fire Lord robes that he wears for meetings such as this. He grew up to be a great Fire Lord, not listening to his father's evil ambitions that could of set off another war.

He had to attend for this meeting for the failure of the Peace Harmony Resteration movement. Ever since that day, it turned upside down for both Nations. They hoped that by making them a new Nation that it will settle things.

"It maybe crazy." said Sokka. "But if we do that, everyone could be warm." He was the same Sokka, but a little taller. He had a new sword that he had handcraft ever since he lost his old one. Though Sokka looks more mature, he still isn't mature.

"Sokka." said Katara. "Are you crazier then Azula? People will lose their homes and their lives if that happens." Katara looks more mature then before. Having more of her mother's face and a little bit of her father. Her being a Sifu Waterbender, and the Avatar's girlfriend. Katara knew that being with Aang, means being in pointless meetings such as this.

Aang, who was right next to her, nods his head in agreement. "Katara is right. If we allow reckless burning in the city, then how are we suppose to quell them?" Aang looks more mature then he was when he was a kid. He had hair because Katara love it when he has hair on his head. So he agreed to shave it every 3 months so that she can see it.

"Oh come on Twinkletoes!" said Toph, his old Sifu Earthbender. "Would be great to break some rules in this city for once." Toph is just starting her growing session. It happened a few months ago, and she is quite the figure. A lot of boys, besides Aang, had their eyes for her. Sokka had eyes for her for awhile, until he realized that Suki had her fans at the ready. That was only 2 weeks ago that it happened.

This whole thing started to make more and more sense. In the end, they got rid of the idea of what to do in winter. For that only a good coat and a fire will warm anyone. Aang and Katara knew that only thier love together is the only warmth that they needed. Ah those two are just perfect for each other. Always watching each others backs and kissing from time to time. It's just wonderful.

Then an old idea comes to Aang's mind. He face palms himself for not realizing what it was at all. "I have an idea that I did when I was a little kid." This must be importent.

"Oh come on." said Sokka. "Your stilll just a kid." That made a certain someone get angry.

"Aang is perfect when he acts like a kid." said Katara. "At least he acts more mature then you." Her voice almost sounded hostile. That made Sokka back down for now. "Aang what is the idea?" trying to disscus the topic.

This answer made the entire room say something that could shock even you. "What if we had Christmas?"

Everyone looks at each other with puzzled faces. Aang couldn't understand what made them do that. Even Katara was confused about what he said and usually she wouldn't? "Christmas who?"

That made the Airbender shocked, as well as anyone who is reading this story. I told you that it would happen, but you just thought I was making a joke. "You guys never heard of Christmas?" thinking it's too good to be true. They must be playing a joke on him.

"Sorry Aang. I never head of Christmas until now." said Katara.

"It started in your home." said Aang.

That made everyone curious to know what Christmas is. So they stayed seated to know the truth.

"Tell us more about this, Christmas. Avatar Aang." said the main councilman. Wanting to know the one hundred year knowledge of Avatar Aang. Even if he is technically 12 years old.

"Ok here is the story." said Aang. Now they sit down to know what 'Christmas' is. Will they be convinced or will there be a scrooge amoung us?

* * *

**TheLucky38: Cliffhanger! Someone told me that Cliffhanger's are bad for your health. I highly doubt that 'cough' at all. I am doing 'violently coughing' fine. So what is Christmas? Find out when I am ready with the next chapter. Oh and you get to decide who the scrooge should be. Here is the list.**

**A: Sokka.  
B: Zuko.  
C: Mai.  
D: Earth King Kuei.**


	2. It's Time for a Joyful, Joyful Christmas

**TheLucky38: Now is the time of the season to hear the story of Christmas. Will everyone get in the holiday spirits, or will a Scrooge be amoung us? Lets find out then. It sounds like a surprise guest is coming to the doors. Who could it be and why is that person here?**

**I got the idea for the begining of Santa, from a man named Charlemagne who recived his crown from the pope during the Medival ages, while ruling the Holy Roman Empire. So this should be interesting.**

**Q/N: A Magical Owl gave out a really good point on her review. That's why Nyestar asked me if he could do the Scrooge idea for his story. I accepted. So look out for Nyestar's Scrooge story. I am doing a Scrooge thing in here. I was going to make it a surprise, but when I read some parts of Nyestar's story, I guess I should tell all of you this now. But I won't tell you how it will start.**

* * *

_What is Christmas?_

As soon as Aang was about to tell his story of Christmas, the main door to the meeting room opens. A little girl, who was no older then 7 walks in and sits down next to Katara. Everyone is looking at this young girl with couriosity

The young girl has brown skin with a small blue winter coat on. Her eyes are a bright blue with a hint of kindness. The hair was brown as well that looks just like Katara's mothers hair. Why is she in the meeting? In fact, how did she even get pass the guards?

Outside, where she came through the door, the guards where frozen solid. I guess she was in such a hurry that she decided to just freeze them in the spot. Though she did ask a bunch of times to enter, they just didn't want people to inturrupt the meeting. Looks like they should of thought twice, because she learned from the best.

"Hello Sifu Katara." she said with excitement in her voice while hugging Katara.

"Luna?" Katara said with surprise with a hint of joy. "What are you doing here?"

Luna lets go of Katara to tell her what happend and why she inturuppted this importent meeting. Ok at first it was bad, but the Christmas topic is good."My family went to the North Pole to have a vacation and I told them I wanted to stay here to learn more from you. So they let me stay here."

That made Katara smile, she never thought of taking care of a young girl such as Luna. For she is a prodigy under Katara, knowing her styles and sometimes stays after school to learn more from her master. In fact, this is a test for not only Katara, but to Aang as well. She imagined Aang and her would have kids someday, so why not take care of Luna to see if they are quallified for it.

After much distractions, including Sokka and Toph eating all of the food in the buffet table execpt for anything that isn't meat, Aang begins the story of how Christmas was started. Some say that it started in the North Pole, but Aang knew it all started in the South Pole. Now everyone sits down to hear the wonderful story of Christmas from one hundred years ago. Though only one person will hate it. 'Gasp.' Shocking isn't it? But who would hate Christmas? Lets find out now.

* * *

_The Begining of this Joyful Christmas Tale..._

Aang starts out the story that happened since the time of the Avatar. There was a man named Santa Claus, who was the nicest man in his tribe of the South Pole. The only time he isn't kind is when people are mean beyond their soul. Even though the human nature is good, that doesn't mean that they all have it right away. Santa gives the bad kids coal when they are being too mean. To people who are nice, Santa gives them a gift that they desire. In fact, it's like Santa can predict what they love so much.

After Santa died, he was presented to the Spirit world with all the Spirits judging if he is worthy of being one of them or not. In the end, he got to be titiled by his original name Santa and was presented with a crown on December 25th. Naming him the Holy Benevolent Spirit. Holy for his imortality, Benevolent for being so kind without anything in return, and Spirit for his initiation for being a Spirit. Though some Spirits opposed him of becoming a Spirit because he is a mortal, but they made an acception.

Now Santa finally has his dream. To go around the world to spread his Christmas joy to those who are good, using his sleigh with 9 mystical creatures called Reindeer. They where named from front to back. Dasher, Dancer, Donner, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder, Blitzen, and the greatest of them all, Rudolph. For his nose shines a bright red light to see thoughout the stormy night. Winter is cruel, but it's also a blessing because of the beauty it brings out.

Many people back then didn't have a good home, so Santa gave them presents to find their dreams as well as those who have good home. The only thing that Santa wants is people to celebrate for his arrival. So you better not shout, you better not cry, don't be a buzzkill because I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town. To give the Christmas gifts to the people who are nice in the world and to the mean people in the world, a lump of coal.

To all the bad people, all they get is a lump of coal. The only good thing that comes out of that is being warm in the fire place so it's not all that bad. They just can't have all the cool stuff that inspires them to go to greater hights. It made Kings, Lords, and extc. undertand that by making the town more peaceful, they can have stuff too. Only they don't know what the true meaning behind Santa's intensions.

The real meaning that Santa wanted is for people to understand that they should give to others, like he has given to them. Some did what he wanted and even while others don't, they still learn later on. So after much time going around the world, spreading cheer and joy thoughout the world. The toys themselves are made from elves that can make them without any trouble. Legend says that they can make the first half of the demanding of toys in just 2 months.

That is the story of Santa Claus and the begining of Christmas. It is considered the first world-wide celebration that brings all 4 Nations closer together, rather then being seperated. It is said that Christmas is the time where most of the world is at it's brightest. With all the decorations lighting up the night for Santa to arrive with the gifts that he gives.

* * *

_Spreading the Christmas Cheer and the Scrooge..._

After Aang told that wonderful story, everyone loved it so much that they wanted to know what decorations are necessary for the upcoming season of Christmas. Now they don't have to dread on the fact that winter is a harsh time, and celebrate with the benevolence of people from not only from their city. It's bigger then that, the entire world. Now the Gaang doesn't have to listen to the meaningless crap that they don't want to hear anymore. Though only one person doesn't aprove of this, not one bit, for his heart started to shrink down to 3 sizes in that moment.

"I highly doubt that a guy named Santa, who lives in our tribe, can become a Spirit and give presents to everyone in one night." said Sokka the Scrooge. I can't believe that Sokka would go as far as to saying that. Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year. "I mean come on. You'd think that Santa would do something like that?" He's starting to make a scene, but this time it makes less sense. "If he was real, then why hasn't he shown up during the hundred year war and the aftermath?" Now Sokka the Scrooge has done it.

This made Aang explain why Santa hasn't been around since the war and the aftermath. "The reason why Santa was ignored is because the world was so busy with the war that no one even celebrated Christmas. It happened during Chin the Conqueror, but the reason why it was easy to remember is that it was only a few years of his total war." That is true. Chin only lasted for a few years of his reign until Avatar Kyoshi killed him, well sorta killed him. Even though it was a war, it didn't last long. If you count a war such as the hundred year war, then that's where people focus on war then celebrations.

"That doesn't matter!" Sokka said with his anger setting in. "Just because Santa was a man who gave gifts to people doesn't mean he can be a Spirit and give presents around the world." Is he starting something against Avatar Aang?

Looks like someone is going to have to step in. "Sokka you are so full of yourself!" Yelled Katara, who is defending Aang's idea. "I love the story of how Christmas started. It's a tradition that started in our tribe. You should be proud of how Santa for giving a name for our tribe." Then she puts her hand on Aang. "Aang I know that your story is true, because you would never lie like that." Awwww. That is sweetest thing I've ever heard.

This made the Water Tribe warrior determined to win this discussion. "I just know that if Santa exist, then he would come out in the open. Right now!"

"It doesn't work that way. He has to give out presents during Christmas which is on December 25th. Don't you realize that all that Santa wants is to bring joy to the world?" said Aang who sounds Aangry. **(A/N. I did that on purpose)**

Sokka huffed, and he puffed, then spassed out throughout the room even more. "I know that story is completely false. Where did he even get a sleigh and those things called Reindeer. What do they do, shit in the air?" Ok that is so low.

"Snozzles just shut up!" yelled Toph. "I think it's a great story. My sugestion is for you to shut the fuck up, before I hit you with some metal with spikes." I hope that showed Sokka that he can't win.

"Listen you!" Damn it. I thought it was going to work. "I know that Santa doesn't exist at all. So if you want to spread your pathetic ideas around for some holly jolly whatever, then leave me out of it!" Toph just got insulted back, I don't know if she can finish the argument alone. Wait it looks like someone can step up against the Scrooge. It's, it's, it's...

"Shut up you Scrooge!" She yelled. Everyone turns around to see that it was Luna who started to go up against this maniac. "I know that Aang and Katara are never wrong when it comes to things like this. You'd think that the Avatar would ever lie to anyone?"

"Well he did..."

"Did what!? The only thing that your doing is being a worthless piece of shit!" she inturrupted. This is starting to get a little out of hand for Sokka. He was about to say something before the doors to the main room open.

"Why are my guards frozen by the main door to the meeting room?" Someone with a calm voice said. Well at least calm enough to not be angry. It was Earth King Kuei who entered in the room with concern. "Who or what is reasponsible for doing these acts?

Luna was hiding behind Katara, feeling guilt inside. Katara saw what she did and looked at her. "Did you do anything before you got in here Luna?" Thinking it was too good to be true.

She nodded her head to her Sifu. Though Katara looked mad, she was actually proud of her. "You do realize that you have to be grounded for that." Seeing Luna with an upset face.

"But I wanted to talk to you guys, but those guards where being mean. Saying that this meeting is more imortent then anything in the world." To be honest, that's a lie. Almost everything in the meeting room is so dumb that one time they where talking about how to name the janitor. They eventually named him Sweepy.

Katara came down and wispered into Luna's ear. "Don't worry. I'm not going to ground you for that. In fact, I'm quite proud that your learning how to freeze with water. That's deserves some extra points." she gives her a quick hug and that made it sound so sweet. Luckily the Earth King didn't notice, as he hears what he was missing.

"So what do you have for this meeting." asked the Earth King.

This is Sokka's chance to talk to the Earth King about Christmas, and how bad it is, 'gasp.' As Sokka comes over, Luna saw what he was about to do. So she takes some water from Katara's pouch and quickly freezes his mouth. Aang, Katara, Toph, and everyone else started to laugh as Sokka kept hitting the ice with his fists. It hurts with each hit.

This is Aang's chance to tell the Earth King about Christmas, and how good it is. 'YEAH!' So he comes up to him. Aang tells him about how it all started and how it ended with joy. The Earth King loved the idea so much, that he told one generals to send messanger's throughout the entire Earth Kingdom.

Zuko had some of his royal soldiers with him. He told them to send messanger hawks around the Fire Nation. The soldiers bowed in respect and made their way to the messanger hawks that they brought with. Katara asked if Zuko can send some to the three Water Tribes of the North, South, and that swamp area. He accepted his friends favor and told the soldiers who didn't leave to go do that.

The Christmas time is almost arriving, how will it go?

* * *

**TheLucky38: Now that is the begining of the most glorious time of the year, Christmas. I got the crown idea from when Charlemagne got his crown from the pope on Christmas day. It made him the Holy Roman Emporror. Holy for the Christian faith and Roman for being the succeor of the Romans who fell.  
I would like to thank Nyestar's cousin, Lil Waterbender, for being Katara's student. I hope that she enjoyed being the one to tell Sokka to shut up. I really enjoyed writing that.**

**P.S.- Some Wise Words: _You can get more then what you want with a kind word and a gun, than you can with a kind word alone._- Al Capone.**

P.S.S.- I would like to thank everyone who voted either on reviews or the poll that I set up. I'm still going to leave the poll up, but I won't take any more votes. Reason why, I'm curious to know who you think is a Scrooge.


	3. Christmas Shopping and Sokka's Plan

**TheLucky38: The time to decorate the world is apon the people who heard about Christmas. From North to South, and East to West, all 4 Nations are preparing for Chistmas. Only one person has his stupid believes that Santa isn't real, and he thinks that all of this is a hoax. Sokka you went from _Sokka the Buzzkillism _to _Sokka the Scrooge. _Let's not focus on that right now, let's just enjoy the Christmas Spirit that the people share throughout the Earth.**

* * *

_A Time to Decorate..._

From Ba Sing Se, to the North and South Pole, to the Fire Nation, and Republic City. The world is expressing the joy of hearing the great story of how Santa and Christmas came to be. Decorating huts, houses, mansions, and even the royal palaces that each city holds. It has become from a time that they have to suffer through winter's fury, to the greatness of Christmas and the way it makes people happy. In fact the Gaang, execpt for Sokka, went out to shop for this wonderful occasion, but they had to get the something that Aang mentioned from Earth King Kuei.

Aang tells the Earth King of what things the world needs to celebrate this wonderful time of the year. From getting pine tree's from the high mountains or what is around the city to sell. The Avatar and his friends got the biggest tree amoung them all for remembering the great Christmas tale, and not be as a legend. I guess one of the things about 112 years old is remembering the cool things about the past to come back in glory in the present.

The Gaang loved this giant tree, but how can they get it back to the Jasmine Dragon. To them, it feels like it could break their backs. Toph came up to it and had a great idea. She'll move the tree with her Earthbending. So just like that, she bended the Earth underneath the tree to move with the Gaang as they walked to the next item on their list.

Another thing that Aang told the Earth King is the Christmas socks called Stockings. At first the people were confused about what to do with a Stocking. Some thought it was for putting them in their feet, but it was too big for them. Some of them thought it was a hat for Christmas. A few of the crazy people, like Bumi, thought it was for... Puting waste in, and I don't mean garbage. Aang knew what it was really for. Santa gives more presents in the Stockings if there isn't enough room for them to be around the tree. But for bad people, it's where coal is stored in. Well even if Aang didn't mentioned that part, it sure will be a surprise.

The Gaang takes a look at what Stockings they want. Suki got one for herself and one for Sokka, both having Water Tribe symbols, just in case he changes his mind about Christmas. Zuko and Mai have theirs with the Fire Nation symbol on the top of the Stocking, one black and one red. Toph takes a green Stocking with the Earth Kingdom symbol on it. Luna, who is with Katara, had her's with the Water Tribe symbol. Unlike those guys, Aang and Katara have one Stocking for them to share. It was orange and blue, with both Water Tribe and Air Nomad Symbols in the middle. They asked for that Stocking, before they arrived, with Momo who brought the letter to the store keeper when they picked up the tree. I know right. You'd think he would be confused and fetch random stuff again.

The next item in the decorations is, the mistletoe. The most romantic thing that every couple uses for the entrance door. If they go in together, then the kiss with much passion, and many more. As they take each other's clothes of with such precision and much rush. When Aang said that, both him and Katara started blushing at what they might do under the mistletoe. Sokka wasn't there to hear that, so that was good news for them. He said something about working on an importent project that proves that Santa doesn't exist. Typical if you ask me, everyone deserves to enjoy Christmas. Even if he is a Scrooge.

There are so much more that is needed. Aang mentioned to the Earth King about the colors of Christmas are usually green and red. Santa had the idea to show that he doesn't only give to his own people, but this time it's nessisary for all the Nations to share all 4 of their colors. It will have green, red, blue, and orange. Some people consider doing two colors, while others do three or four. You can even decorate the clothes yourself. That is a great idea, for the imagination of people who wants whatever clothes they want to wear. Without dealing with some dumb ass rules. Toph agrees completely.

Aang made his new Air Nomad clothes for Christmas, all by himself. He made blue boxer's so that when Katara goes through his pants again, she'll be surprised to see his underware is in her Nation's color. He made his robes with orange blue, and white . The red sash around aang's waist was now replaced with both blue and white colors. That may sound plain to anyone else, but to him it's a great idea. Any idea is better then Sokka the Scrooge's idea. I wonder what he's doing right now, well lets focus more on the now, then the later on.

As Aang got out of the sewing room, he saw a certain someone that stole his idea, or rather had the same idea. Katara was in her regular blue robe, execpt that her sash was not black, but it was orange, and yellow. They blushed at what they did, and shared a kiss. It was strong with the power to shake the very fabric of the Spirit world. After they broke it, unfortunetly, Aang had only a question to ask her. "Do you have any other orange or yellow colors in your clothes?"

All Katara does is puts her head next to Aang's ear. "I'll give you a clue." she said in her suductive voice. "The color is in between the place that you like to feel me and it's the same color as your robes."

That made Aang rock solid right away. Then an unexpected thing happens. "Twinkletoes, save your boner for tonight when we get back!" Damn it Toph.

Aang and Katara were about to leave, until something caught their eyes. They saw a Santa outfit that had red and white. Red is the main color, but the white is made out of furs from animales. Although Aang hated that fact, he really loved the outfit. The only thing he wanted is for it to be a little smaller by the waist area. Katara was looking at a sexy elf outfit that was green and red. It was almost the same size as her hieght, but just a few more inchs would make it work. The two of them had a few 'thoughts' about what they would do when they get them. I guess it has something to do with role-playing, but what kind of role-playing?

"May I help you two." It was the shopkeeper of the entire store. In fact, ever since Aang told people about Christmas that gave all the market places the oppertunity to show them that they have what they want during this wonderful celebration. In fact this could be a great thing to happen to Aang and Katara, because winter is the seaon where love shines brighter then the white snow that reflects against the sun and the moon. Sometimes young couples can look at the Northern lights.

This was a decision that will require both of them to agree...

"I would like to buy those costumes." they both said at the same time. When I said, both of them to agree, I didn't think they would be all unison about it. The two of them realize what they said, but they didn't care. So long as they get it in the right size and color. Wait, color? What's so wrong about the costumes color? It looks fine as it already is.

The Santa costume caught Aang's eye, but some things where missing. "I would like to have a custom made Santa suit." It is true that the Santa suit is identical, Aang did a pretty good job explaining who Santa is. Maybe back then one of his past lives saw Santa and made a mental note about it. Either way, he did a pretty good job explaining what Santa looks like.

The Gaang just watched as Aang and Katara get their costumes from the local shopkeeper. How will things go? "Oh and what will this custom made Santa outfit do you want?" the shopkeeper brought out his quill pen, ink, and paper so that he can start on the costume for him.

It looks like Aang is going to figure out his outfit. "I would like to have a smaller size for the waist." he saw the shopkeeper sent in some of his workers, who are female, to measure Aang. That made Katara a little jealous. She keeps an eye on those girls so they don't get any ideas. The girls measured his waist, height, and when they where about to move to the crotch, that made her go off the...

"I'll measure the crotch, thank you very much!" yelled Katara. I guess people should realize that only her hands can touch that area. Katara uses the measure for the crotch and finally gets the measure right. After she gave the shopkeeper the measurement, he wrote it down on his paper and the whole thing turned out better then they hoped for. Well execpt when Katara got mad about the female workers measuring Aang.

After all the measuring, Aang wanted the color's of the costume to be blue on the main, and orange in the fur that traces around the costume. I think Katara was going to do her costume in a similar way, but lets find out.

It was Katara's turn for her to figure out the elf costume. "I would like to have the waist of the outfit to be kind of my size." she saw the shopkeeper sending in his workers, who are male, to measure her. What is with that guy? Everyone knows that if your going to have someone measure you, they would either have to be a lover or the same sex. That guy is crazy, now Aang is starting to become jealous.

They measured her height and waist like the other workers did, only this time they where about to measure her breast size for the elf costume. "No! I will do the breast size, so back off!" Aang said, as he takes the measuring tape away from them. He already knew the size when he did it with her from time to time. Ok maybe a lot, but that's not the point. He takes the measurements and says what it is. The Shopkeeper writes it down with his quill pen.

Katara asks for a blue and orange kind of elf costume. The strips on the pants will have a pattern, and the hat's main color is orange and the secondary color is blue. That is one of the most awesome things that has ever happened. Two lovers that have the same idea for their cloths. Does that make your heart feel warm inside? I feel as though their love can never break.

The Gaang was laughing at what they just witnessed. Even Luna who respected the two legendary heros was laughing so hard that water around her started to move a lot. I guess when Waterbenders laugh, they move the water around with either smooth or rough waters when they are near it. It made the two of them blush, but it was really a romantic-jealousy moment. It brings them closer together, but leaves a lot of people who make the person jealous. A wise decision to tell them that he/she is not interrested in him/her.

They where ready to go off to their journey to find another item on the list. Aang and Katara asked the shopkeeper to not only make him use same sex workers to measure them, but also for him to deliver the costumes to the Jasmine dragon, two days before Christmas. Which is tomorrow. Luckily for them, the shopkeepers workers has one of the best sewing places in the city. The Gaang now leaves the Al Bhed Shop, a place where many of the workers speak a different languge. Kind of one of the reasons why the shopkeeper, Rin, spoke to his people about the measurings and such.

Luna learned a few words of Al Bhed herself. She is a fast learner indeed. "E muja caaehk Yjydyn Yyhk yht Cevi Gydyny vymm eh muja." (I love seeing Avatar Aang and Sifu Katara fall in love.) They have no idea what Luna said at all. Even this one. "Fro tuac Cuggy ryja du pa y Clnuuka?" (Why does Sokka have to be such a Scrooge?") Ok maybe Aang and Katara know a few words themselves when they bought some books on how to speak Al Bhed, but lets focus on what's next on the list.

The Mistletoe, the item that you thought I forgot to mention. They arrived at the place where lots of Mistletoes are placed as carefully as possible. Zuko and Mai barely paid attentioned at all, thinking that kissing under the Mistletoe when someone else is underneath it causes some problems. Even if it's two dudes or two girls that could go underneath it and are forced to kiss. That is untrue, you can give each other friendly hugs or romantic ones. Either way, it only happens if you experience it.

Luna was looking at the Mistletoes with much curiosity. She never saw such a wonderful plant such as these before. Plants are made up of water, just like rain and snow. Katara showed her the trick when they walked around a pasture of flowers. Though they died, that doesn't mean that they won't grow back. Katara knows another trick. One that she hopes that Luna will never know, for it's far to dangerous to any Waterbender, even a master.

Suki looked at each one of them until she saw a wonderful Mistletoe that would look perfect for her and Sokka's bedroom doorway. Suki thinks that if she brings Sokka this wonderful gift and explain how it works, then maybe he'll think twice before bad mouthing about Christmas. I hope that plan works out, or Sokka will always be known as _Sokka the Scrooge_.

As we see the young couple who are trying to look for the most beautiful Mistletoe of them all. The two of them were across from the halls from each other, it gave them a pain in their hearts, but not too much as to make them devestated. Or maybe it is?

Aang was looking at Mistletoe by Mistletoe, until he found one that sparkles like the stars amoung the sky. It did remind him of his people before he was frozen for a hundred years. He remembered what Monk Gyatso once told him about the stars amoung the sky.

_Aang's flashback..._

_It was a cold night in the Summer time. Aang has his fresh new tatoo's that stings alot, and I mean a hell of a lot. Monk Gyatso brought him outside for Aang to look at the stars that shines across the dark sky. It's almost like they where showing him figures that can sometimes predict what could come in the mere future. The Elder Monks told him that his destiny is to be the Avatar to defend them against the dark forces of evil. Though they do not understand what it is, being up in the high temples of the night._

_As Aang was staring down on himself, his Airbending master was about to tell Aang something that he still holds in his heart today. "Aang, I want to tell you something that my father once told me .Look up at the stars Aang." as he points at all the stars that are not in a line, but apart from each other. Aang looks up to see what his oldest friend knows about them. "The great people from the past, who are Benevolent, look down on us from those stars."_

_Though Aang doesn't realize the full story of the stars, it's like he knows it right away. "Are their other Avatar's up there as well, and do they really do that?" Thinking that maybe the Avatar's before him had the same problem, long ago. Being scared for knowing for the first time that they are the Avatar. Wondering what they would do if they where in the same situation as he was today._

_Monk Gyatso smiles, "Yes they are up there as well." It was calming Aang down a little. "So whenever you are feeling alone, just remember. That those people will always be there to guide you towards your future. And so will I."_

_End of flashback..._

That memory alone proved that all of Aang's people are always watching him. From the day he was free of the Iceburg, to the end of the final battle against Ozai. Something else popped up as well. Did they also see him naked with Katara when they were sleeping together? His face came to a shock, but then realized that they would have to be underneath the stars for that to happen. Aang doesn't really care anyways. He knows that their always looking away from that stuff, or do they. Naw just kidding, they do look away. Even most of the Elders of the Air Temple.

Aang reaches up to take what can possible be his for him and Katara.

Katara was walking down from each and every corner of the store. She was looking for a Mistletoe that would suit the both of them with much love in the air and the water. The perfect mix, not like that stupid rumor of oppsites attract. Katara was still looking, until she found the perfect Mistletoe. The shining colors remind her of the Southern Lights that used to pass her tribe long ago.

_Katara's Flashback..._

_It was a Winter day at the Southern Water Tribe, when Katara was a little girl and still had her mother at the time. The lights began to glow apon the Tribe like a becon of light, shining with the colors of the rainbows that look like a wave of water. Everyone gathered around the statues of the Spirits that protect them against the torments of war caused by the Fire Nation, under the evil Tyrennt Ozai. Fire Lord my ass._

_Things looked so beautiful in the dull night of winter. It's like a new world took over the old one. All the troubles and everything else just vanishes, so that the only thing you see is joy and happiness. Katara and Kya were watching the Southern Lights, while her father, Hakoda and Sokka went out for hunting. Everything was just magnificent. The two of them where huging each other while watching the Lights, light up the night with such a breathtaking moment._

_These are one of the reasons why Katara loves her mother so much. Kya was always there for her, and she never let go. At least until..._

_End of Flashback..._

Seeing something from only one Mistletoe can really bring up memories of Katara's past. Thinking about all the times that the Southern Lights can show across her tribe without hesitation. Making it feel like that her mother was always there for her. Now that she's gone, Katara now has someone who can always make her happy. That someone is Aang. Love never pops out just like that, it needs time to grow, break, and heal to make it truely pure love. That makes her warm heart cry out for him.

Katara reaches up to take what can possible be for her and Aang.

Something was wrong though at Aang's Mistletoe. It appers that it's stuck. He pulls as hard as he can so that it can just come out already, but it wouldn't budge at all. It's like whenever he pulls, something else is pulling as well, but he's determined to get it for not only him, but to Katara as well.

Katara was having the same problem on her Mistletoe too. She keeps pulling on it, but it doesn't move an inch. This is starting to bug Katara a lot, but she is determined to get this Mistletoe for her and Aang to enjoy a wonderful experiance of love.

After they pulled on the Mistletoes for so long, they decided to catch a quick breath.

"Damn this is one bitch that doesn't want to get out." they said in unison. Aang and Katara heard each others voices on each side of the aisles. That would shock any couple that would get the same thing for each other. After they realized it, they can now get it.

"Aang you can have it." Katara said, relieved that if one of them takes it. Then they both get it anyways. But something tells me that this could take awhile to decide.

"No, no. You take it Katara." Aang said, being the gentlemen that he was.

It went on for about a half-hour. Literally, it takes them that freaking long to think who should take it. That is until someone decided to do it for them so they can get on with it.

Katara's prodigy, Luna, takes the Mistletoe and brings it to the counter. She signals Aang and Katara to come up to the counter so they can pay for it. Thank god she did to, I mean sure Aang and Katara's love is pure and gentle. But that doesn't change the fact that it's almost nighttime in Ba Sing Se, so they might as well get over it.

Aang and Katara pay for the Mistletoe, and the Gaang was waiting outside for them. Toph, Zuko, and Mai were freezing outside while Aang, Katara, and Luna where inside looking at the Mistletoes. Suki left to the Jasmine Dragon to hide her Mistletoe from Sokka. He was probably still busy on whatever he plans to do while everyone in Ba Sing Se are celebreating the Christmas time. Things are looking up great.

While the Gaang was walking, Aang and Katara had an idea for their time of walking. Aang holds up the Mistletoe so him and Katara can kiss underneath it as they walked back to the Jasmine Dragon. Everyone was hearing the moans and howls of the couple who wants to spend the rest of their lives together. In fact, more likely an eternity.

* * *

_Sokka the Scrooges Shitty idea..._

When they got back to the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko, Mai, and Toph got inside right away so that they can warm up. Sokka was working on something, but they were too cold to even care right now, as they rushed inside. What a bunch of crybabys, it's not even that cold out. Well at least if you where an Air or Water bender. Aang, Katara and Luna where walking upstairs with no haste at all. Mostly because Aang and Katara were too busy kissing underneath the Mistletoe, making each moment last for them.

The reason why Luna was with them, is because she wants to know more from Katara. Mastering Waterbending not only under her, but the Avatar as well. The truth is though, Aang learned Waterbending from Katara. When they finally came up to the stairs, Sokka was outside with a trap in set. They saw him laughing at his 'invention'.

"Now this will prove that Santa doesn't exist." Sokka said. As he puts in the final item for his plan. A cookie.

Before all that happened, Aang mentioned to Earth King Kuei that Santa also loves it when family memebers leaves him cookies to eat. It wasn't his idea though, a long time ago a kid, who is really nice, wanted to give something back to Santa who gives him presents. So he puts out a plate of cookies and a cup of milk. The next day, the cookies and milk are gone, and Santa gave him a note of thank you. Ever since then, everyone started to place the cookies in the kitchen, just for him.

This invention is so genious, at least to Sokka the Scrooge. It was a box, a wooden stick, white string, and a cookie inside. That made them laugh out loud like crazy. Sokka the Scrooge was offended by this, but if he proves, and I highly doubt this, if he proves that Santa is a fraud. Then he'll have the last laugh.

"What do you think you're doing Sokka?" asked Aang.

"It's a trap!" Sokka replied. That almost sound familier. "A trap for this 'Santa' to fall for." Standing mighty and proud for his work of art. More like work of crap if you ask me.

"It took you the whole day just to make this?" asked Luna. The truth is, she wanted Sokka to suffer for what he said against the Avatar and her Sifu. That makes everything worth it, to see Sokka gets what's coming to him.

"No!" Sokka replied with rage. "I did this in a few seconds. I just had to make the cookies."

"Is there a reason why my kitchen has burn marks all over it?" he said. It was Iroh who wanted to know who caused the fire. He only went out to go Christmas shopping for himself. That made them laugh even harder.

"How many times did... It take for you to even... Make it?" asked Katara with each laugh coming out.

That was making Sokka really angry. "I did it a few times! The point is that I will trap this Santa, in my box. It's a win-win." What the hell does he mean by a win-win? "If Santa's fake, I look good. If he's real, then we can have presents all year long!" Man he must really want to prove them wrong. How far will he go with it?

"Ok Sokka." said Aang who was recovering from that much laughter. "Whatever you say."

"Besides, it's the right thing to do." Sokka stated.

"It's the right thing to do." Aang said, trying to sound like Sokka.

Sokka was about to say something, until something caught his attention. "Hey a cookie!" He runs in the box and gets himself trapped in. Oh the irony. The only thing that's sadder, is that he's struggling to get out. "Can somebody help me?" he's starting to panick too. What an idiot.

"We're not helping you." said Katara.

So Aang, Katara, and Luna went inside to set up their decorations. While Sokka is stuck in his box.

* * *

**TheLucky38: That was probably the longest chapter that I've ever put in. I mean I can't even imagine doing that again. Oh wait, I have school. Can you guys please review on here more, I worked hard on this chapter and I'd really appreciate it if anyone can review on here. I'd like to thank the ones that did...  
A Zutarain runs away and has some papers that have TheLucky38 logo's on it. "Zutara will always win." That bastard is stealing my stories.  
TheLucky38: "You'd better not only learned how to pray in school, but to also know that KATAANG always wins!" I chase after him. I pull out my AK-47, but he shot me in the chest with a 10mm pistol. Blood is coming out of it pretty bad.  
****Announcer: "TheLucky38 goes down. I don't know if he can save his stories in time. Wait, something is coming up to him..."  
What will happen to me, find out when I can get the next chapter up.**


	4. Decorating and the Game

**TheLucky38: I pick up a stimpaks and heal myself. After the pain died away, I got up and start to go after the Zutara scum. Later, he was cornered against the wall, with my storices in one hand and a lighter in the other. He was about to set it on fire, but I just laughed.  
Zutarain: "Why are you laughing?"  
Stephen Hawking comes out of nowhere: Because you are standing over the Rancore pit.  
Zutarain: The trap door opens and his last words where, "AAAAAHhhhhhh!"  
TheLucky38: I pick up my stories, because the bigger the risk. The bigger the WIN!**

* * *

_Setting up the Decorations for Christmas..._

The Gaang is inside the Jasmine Dragon, with all they need to create the Christmas theme that they want for the building that they were living in. It took all of their strengh to put the tree up just right. After they put it up, they are ready to put anything that hangs on the branches of this wonderful pine tree, oh sorry I mean Christmas tree. They put up ornaments that represent the 4 Nations colors and symbols. Aang and Katara bought ornaments, but not in mixed colors. They put their names with a heart shapped with the ones that shine bright like a light from a torch.

Next they put the presents that they bought for each other for lifting each others spirits. It's not only Santa who gives out gifts, it comes from everyone else. From people who love each other, to friends that care for another. Brining the simple joy, to those who can really enjoy. Having a wonderful time, as they prepare for anything that can be worth a dime. If you don't have cash like anyone like me, the window shoping is always free.

**(Random guy: Did you just do those rhymes on purpose or by accident? TheLucky38: Yeah, that was weird wasn't it?)**

They put up reefs on not only the door to the Jasmine Dragon, but to each and everyones doors. It is a circle that is made up of pine. It had a ribbon in either the bottom or the middle of the reef. Sometimes it doesn't come with a ribbon at all, because of high demands of silk just to make them. Just kidding, sometimes workers forget to put the ribbons on there. Luckily Aang told Earth King Kuei to tell his workers how to put a ribbon on there. The ribbons are red, blue, green, or orange. Some of them are mixed.

Zuko and Mai had their reef, with a red ribbon in the front of the door. A bit tacky if you ask me. Then again, they aren't exactly the most joyful people that anyone has ever known. They do love Christmas, yes they do. It's just that they don't show it on the outside. Usually people show the Christmas spirit on both the inside and the outside, but as long as they have the spirit on the inside. That's good enough for everybody!

Suki puts her reef in the front door of the room that she and Sokka share. Used to share after Sokka keeps saying that Christmas is a joke. Now that would piss off anyone, even people who are peaceful. Her idea is for Sokka to see the reef, then he would love Christmas and stay inside the room for the rest of the night. I don't know if the plan will work. Scrooges are notorious for being a Scrooge in Christmas time.

Toph has her reef in her hands, but theres a problem that she faces right away. She has no idea how to put it up. Toph then decided to wing it. She puts it up and forms an Earth nail and an Earth hammer. She pounds it in several times. The result, at least it's up. The reef was damaged a lot, and some parts of the ribbon is torn off as well. Toph doesn't even care either way, as long as she celebrates Christmas.

Luna smiles as she puts up her reef in the guest room that Aang and Katara provided her. It had a blue ribbon that also has the Water Tribe symbols like a pattern. When she entered her room, it was filled with Waterbending scrolls in her desk that Katara gave her to study. She really loves Katara for helping her, unlike that sexist teacher in the North Pole, Master Paku. Luna never really liked him at all for telling her that she's not good enough, that all changed when Katara offered to help her. In time, she became better at Waterbending from Sifu Katara then learning under Master Paku. I hate it when people think that men or women are better then the opposite sex. It's an insult to both sides.

As for Aang and Katara, they put up their reef together. Besides having a mixed color, they decided to have two ribbions on each side of the reef. The colors shine bright, probably better then a light. As they look into the reef, there was only one thing missing. Oh right, the Mistletoe. Katara takes the Mistletoe from Aang's pocket, and felt something else, then gets ready to put it up.

"No Katara", said Aang. "I'll do it." before he could take it though, it seems that someone was walking down the hall and heard their conversation.

"Can I put it up Sifu Katara?" It was Luna who had her Christmas spirit inside her heart with joy. Katara nods and gives it to her, but there is a problem. Luna was too small to reach the edge of the top door. It was really starting to frustrate Luna, for all she wants to do is put up a Mistletoe. Katara was about to help her, until Aang went underneath Luna and lifted her up with his shoulders, holding her so that she doesn't fall. Katara passes Luna the hammer and nail, and she puts it up so well that it can't possible fall.

After Aang puts her down, he sees that Katara and him are underneath the Mistletoe. This time it wasn't him or her holding the Mistletoe, it was over their heads. So they shared a kiss. Luna enjoyed seeing the love that those two share. She never believed in cooties, it was really love that makes people feel something inside. The couple breaks the kiss, unfortenetly, and sees Luna looking at them. At first they didn't know what was going on, then it hits them. She was under the Mistletoe too.

So like all traditional Mistletoes, they gave Luna a friendly group hug. People always say that they kiss all the time under the Mistletoe. For friends and family, you can give each other friendly hugs to rejoice in the Christmas that they share together. Anyone who has a lover, may indeed enjoy the kiss that is better then the last. It's like their one big happy family as they continue to hug.

Then a _buzzkillism _had to ruin it. "Hey can you guys help me with the kitchen." it was Zuko who needed help cleaning his Uncles kitchen after 'laughing a little' setting fire after fire making a cookie. They broke the hug, and helped Zuko with the kitchen. Sokka should do it himself, if he could get out of a cardborad box that can rip easy. I can't believe that he hasn't got out yet. Oh wait, I can believe that!

* * *

_Sokka's Uproar and the Game!.._

The Gaang was sitting around after decorating the rooms with Christmas decorations. In fact, tomorrow morning will be the opening of the Tea Shop, and Uncle Iroh needs all the help he can to maintain the establishment. So they rest a little by the couches, except for Aang and Katara, who are next to the fire place with a cup of tea. Things couldn't possible go wrong...

The door slams open so loud that Momo woke up instantly. It was Sokka who ruinned such a wonderful time. What could he need, most likely want, now? "Do you guys have any idea how long I was in that cardboard box?!" He asked with rage in his voice.

"About 3 hours." said Toph.

"Yes It was!" Sokka said, being more angry then before. "I literally yelled all the time for help and all I get is nothing!" Someone is starting to Scrooge, for his heart was still 3 sizes too small.

"Wait a minute." said Luna. "It took you about 3 hours, just to get out of a cardboard box that can be easliy ripped? Sucks to be you!" That joke made everyone, execpt for Sokka, laugh. All Sokka did was sit down on the couch, when Iroh came by with some hot tea.

"Here you go every... Woah." Uncle Iroh trips and all that hot tea hits Sokka between his legs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sokka was screaming like a maniac. Runing around so that the pain can finally stop. It's was like boiling hot lava that melts and hurts like hell. I think Sokka should learn something from all this, but he might never realize what it is.

To calm everything down, Toph has an idea that still works to this very day. "Hey guys, I think we should play a game."

Everyone looks towards Toph's way. Listening to the game she proposes.

They wait for the game that they played long ago. A game that tests their strengths and weeknesses. A game that shows who is the best memeber of the Gaang of them all. She's ready to say it. Almost ready to say it...

_"Who Dares, Wins!"_

* * *

**TheLucky38: You all heard or read what Toph said, it's the classical game of Who Dares Wins. There is no such thing as a truth in this game, if there was then they would choose truth all the time. That is so dull, that even I think it's not a gamble to play. And no I didn't get it from the British military motto, I got it from Metal Gear Solid 2.**

_**Let the Games Begin- From Scary Movie 4 or SAW series. 'evil smile'**_


	5. Veni, Vidi, Vici

**TheLucky38: Now we begin the game that you all know and love. ****_Who Dares, Wins. _****As you all probably know, Aang won last time. Can he still hold the title, or will someone else steal it. I am at my casino on top of a hill after I heard that the Zutarain was working for...  
Suddenly I hear a Christmas song. At first it was soft, but then metal rock. The song is Carol of the Bells by August Burns Red. I look outside to see thousands of Sleighs, raindeer, and elfs coming at the casino. They all had red and blue colored outfits, including the leader.  
Zutarian Santa Claus: "IM COMING FOR YOU LUCKY!"  
I sound off the sirens to get everyone ready for the attack.**

* * *

_Same Game, Different Rules..._

Those words that Toph just said almost shocked everyone in the room. Iroh ran out, saying that he needed to get a few things in the market that are importent for the store, but they all know why he left. The game is dangoures, devious, and has a lot of distrust. There is no such thing as a truth, so it's not going to be easy getting out of it. Luna hasn't played the game or heard about it, so It must be good? Right?

"Ok you all know the rules!" Yelled Toph. "But now here are some new ones."

It's bad enough that they had to follow the rules, but if the new ones are worse, then their in trouble. Especially Luna, who has never played the game. Things could be bad for the people who are about to place their bets, weither they win or lose, they still put up their bets. Sokka hasn't played the game after his first dare, running naked saying that he was trapped in Azula's cell. He came back with two Earth Kingdom Soldiers, and a bag of 'hungry weed' for him to get stoned in the head. Ha.

"The new rules are these 3." Toph explains the rules.  
Rule #1: "You will have 3 'NO's for the dares, or as I like to call them, Chicken-hawks. If you lose the first chicken-hawk, then you have to earn the second one by doing the dare. If you lose the second one, then do the dare and get the third one. If you lose the third one..." An evil smile is on Toph's face. "Then you pray that you don't have any dares that are too bad."

The first rule already sent shivers down their spines. Even Aang, who won the last game, started to get a little scared about losing. But Aang is determined to keep the title, no matter what the cost. Something tells me that someone wants to take that title away from Aang, but who?

Rule #2: "It will have youngest to oldest. So the order is Lil Waterbender, me, Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen, Kyoshi Fan, Snoozles, Darky, and Sparky."

The Gaang knew that it was their nicknames that Toph came up with, including Luna's. Toph started calling Luna, Lil Waterbender, because she's young and so little. Toph only does those nicknames, for their her friends. So that means that Luna is her friend too. Plus she did like Lil Waterbender. It suits her well. Now Toph says the final rule.

Rule #3: "There will be 3 rounds. If one person has less Chicken-hawks then the others, they are out!"

Now the game is heating up. The Gaang that are present in the room, are now ready to take on the game that was invented, a haf a year ago. Lets find out who will win, shall we?

* * *

_Round 1..._

Luna is first on the game that she doesn't really know how to play. So they explained to her about choosing anyone that she wants, and any dare that she chooses. So she thinks long and hard, until she saw a white thing on the window. It was bird shit that was just sitting there, an idea comes to the evil mind of Luna. And she knows who the first victum is. "Sokka" she said. "I dare you to eat that bird shit from that window." For her first dare, I'd say it was pretty good.

Sokka looks at the window with disgust on his face. He though long and hard, but eventually he had to do it. So he went to the window and opened it. With his tounge, he licked at it, feeling really sick right now. When Sokka finally got it in his mouth, he at it slowly and swallowed it. Sokka felt fine at first, until his stomach started to grumble badly. He throws up outside the window. The only thing the Gaang hears is, "MY CABBAGES" and the only thing left for Sokka was not only a bad taste in his mouth, but also bad breath. Suki moved away from him a little to breathe. I wouldn't blame her either if someone's breath smelled like shit.

Now it's Toph's turn, and she's known to crack some skulls with her dares. And she already knew what her dare is to Mai. "Mai, I dare you to cut off a chunk of your hair." It works, as Mai shakes her head no and stroking her black hair. I wouldn't blame her either, not after what Sokka did when Suki dared her. Let's just say it was more of a trainwreck then a buzz cut. Toph smiles at the victum who lost a Chicken-hawk, knowing that this time she'll win or at least thinking she'll win. For it's a long way from winning.

Next up is Aang, now he learned that there can be a positive side to the game. So does Katara too. "Katara, I dare you to lick me in the face like a tiger-cat." Meow. Katara moves over to Aang, on all fours. She comes up to his face and licks all over, from forehead to the lips, and eventually inside his mouth. Suki tried to cover Luna's eyes, but Luna looked over her hand. After that, Katara sits on his lap.

Now it's her turn to get dirty. "Aang, I dare you to give me a waterly kiss (Frenchie)." They both shared that long, sweet, gentle, and lustful kiss that really showed sparks throughout the room. Sokka couldn't do anything, because they have to complete the dare. Plus that would be a Scrooge thing to do, even though he's that much of a buzzkill to do it.

It looks like Suki's turn is up. Now she played the game before, and knew what Sokka doesn't like to do at all. "Sokka, I dare you to do the dishes." his reply was his head shaking like crazy, and a lot of no's. What a wuss, you'd think he can do a few simple dishes, but no. So he can eat bird shit whenever he wanted?

Now it looks like it's Sokka the Scrooge's turn. Seems like he already has an idea to make Aang and Katara's realationship go a little uneasy. "Aang and Zuko, I dare you to go to your fan clubs, and hold Mistletoes over your head." Now that was just unfair for the both of them. Mai and Katara would kill not only the fan girls, but them for being around the fan girls. Zuko imediatily shakes his head no, but Aang takes the challenge head on. Besides, it's not in the rulebook that you can call on two people. Is there such a rule like that?

So with a Mistletoe in hand, Aang walks to the fan club that is right next to the Jasmine Dragon, but Katara doesn't do anything to stop him. What is going on here? Usually she would be pissed about Aang meeting other girls, especially fan girls. The Gaang watches as Aang enters the Avatar Fan Club, and all they heard was silence. When Aang walked back out, with his Mistletoe over his head still, and walks back to the tea shop. That confused everyone execpt for Katara. When Aang came back in, Sokka just had to ask. "Why didn't the fan girls shriek or cheer when you came in, and where's the lip marks?"

"No one was at home. You should really look outside next time before making a dare like that." Aang said, smiling with humor. That made the Water Tribe warrior have an angry face.

This made Katara's prodigy say something to Sokka. "Your dares are a joke, and not the funny ones either!" making everyone besides him laugh out loud.

"I'll find a way to get back at you Aang, and your little tricks too!" he yelled. That almost sounds familer, but that's not importent. Let's move on to...

"I dare Toph to take some of her hair, and eat it slowly!" Yelled Mai. She knew how to play the game. Last time she played, someone dared her to let Sokka give her a haircut, it turned out really bad. It wasn't even bald, it was more of hair here and bald there. That pretty much got her so mad at Sokka, that she threw knives at him, over and over again. Toph took the challenge right away, asking her to cut her hair for her. Mai took her knife out, and cut some of her hair out, and placed it in Toph's hand. With the hair in her hand, she puts it in her mouth, chews it slowly, and eventually swallowing it. Looks like Mai got played like a violin.

Seems like the last person to choose a dare is Zuko. "Sokka, I dare you to put some steaks in your underware, and you have to wear them until tomorrow morning." Oh Zuko remembers how bad dares are. When Ty Lee dared him, he had to go sleep in Azula's cell. He got mad at Azula during that time. Yelling, arguring, and insulting her. Eventually leading to Azula's suicide that no one cares about.

"No way!" Sokka replied.

"You have to Sokka. You already ran out of Chicken-hawks." said Toph. Sokka already lost, so lets see some enjoyment from the Scrooge.

Zuko goes to the kitchen and takes out some of the steaks that he made himself. They were a burnt black color, with a lot of salt on the top. He burned these on purpose as a prank for Sokka when he is about to eat dinner, but this is way better then a prank. He comes back to give the steaks to Sokka to stuff in his boxers. Sucks to be the man who loves to eat meat.

Well the Water Tribe warrior has no choice but to do it. There where three giant pieces. He takes the two of them on the side of his underware, and the last one in the middle. He feels the sizzleing until... "AAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He runs around the room again like Azula with a mental problem, if she's still alive that is. He finally calms down and deals with it.

The end of the first round. The losers are Zuko, Mai, and Sokka. For not only tieing, but also lossing the most Chicken-hawks. They went through the parade of shame, the hallway, and went to their beds of defeat. Now the game has these players in this order, including the numbers of dares they did. Lil Waterbender 0, blind bandit (Toph's nickname) 1, Twinkletoes 2, Sugar Queen 1, and Kyoshi fan 0.

* * *

_Round 2..._

Now it looks like Luna gets to decide who goes next. She already has the perfect idea for Katara. "Katara, I dare you to give Aang a cookie." That is so sweet of her to ask something like that. There aren't a lot of people who can act so nice like that when it comes for dares. So just like that, Katara goes to the kitchen an makes not only one cookie, but a patch of cookies for everyone. These cookies would have the Christmas cheer that can shine like the shooting star.

While Katara was making the cookies, it was Toph's turn to make Luna a little bit of a brate. "Lil Waterbender, I dare you to throw away Katara's cookies right in front of her when she gets back." That is harsh, she almost sounds like Sokka. But Toph doesn't hate Christmas, she just hates losing. So Luna had two choices, eat the wonderful cookies that everyone was going to get or throw them away in front of Katara when she returns. This could cost her a Chicken-hawk, but cookies are way better.

Katara comes back in with a patch of cookies, just as she promised to Luna. Some of the cookies had a Christmas tree and Candy cane shapes, including snowman shaped ones. That made everyone come over to eat the delicious cookies that are from the warm, toasty oven. Everyone got their cookies, and enjoyed them with the greatest ingredient of them all, love. Now ain't that a kick in the head? It sure is readers. It sure is.

Now it's Aang's turn. Determined to keep the title that is his, and no one elses. "Suki, I dare you to kiss Sokka." This dare would be a benifit, if Sokka didn't eat bird shit from earlier. Suki shook her head no really fast. She loves kissing Sokka, but not if his breath smells so bad.

Katara's ready for someone to get dared. And by someone, she means Aang. "Aang, I dare you to give me a foot rub." She takes off her shoes and shows Aang her soft, smooth feet for him to enjoy touching. He takes his hands and massages her foot with such tenderness. Feeling the warmth of her feet with such bliss of fire that burst through the soul.

After the foot rub, it was Suki's turn. "Toph, I dare you to take a bath in water." Remembering that Toph would do something like mud in a bath, rather then a real bath. Toph said no at an instant, and puts her head down. She'd thought she could last long enough until the third round. Now how is anyone going to win, if Aang and Katara are tied.

For the second place losers, they get to enjoy the last round.

"Now since Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen are tied!" Getting everyones attention as they see Aang and Katara, still have their scores. It was a complete tie, so now it's... "SUDDEN DEATH MATCH!"

Sokka see's something in the scores. "Wait, isn't Aang's score..."

"I said SUDDEN DEATH MATCH!" yelled Toph.

* * *

_Round 3, SUDDEN DEATH MATCH..._

Now it's time to settle the tie between Aang and Katara. To see who will dare to win or lose. These are the rules for the SDM. You only get one Chicken-hawk and you can only use it once. If you get dared again, and you refuse, you lose. It will have three rounds in round 3.

Aang starts out with a dare that could win in his favor, but he really wanted to face someone else besides Katara. "Katara, I dare you to give me a a milk." A milk? What did he mean by... Ohhhhh. Now I know what he means. She gets up and tells everyone to look away, including Luna, and Toph had to put on some shoes. They all do and Katara opens up her bra, and reveals her breast for Aang's eyes only. He takes one of them and begins to suck on it, hearing the moans of his lovely girlfriend.

After all that time, Katara puts her bra back on, and starts her dare. She too feels the same way about the situation. "Aang, I dare you to give me a 'Candy Cane.'" Ok I don't know what Katara means by a Candy... Ohhhhhhhh. I get that one too. Everyone knew what to do, and looked away, and the shoes. Aang takes his pants and boxer's down for his Sifu to see. She takes it all in her mouth, and licks at it from time to time, hearing him moan for her. He climaxed after awhile, and finally prepares for a dare that he thought of.

"Katara, I dare you to shake it for me." What did he mean by... Ok I already knew what that is, I'm just screwing with you guys. Katara gets up and puts her ass in his face, and shakes it for him. Making him want to break the old, 'No touching' rule.' After that, it was Katara's turn.

"Aang, I dare you to spank me hard." Damn, someone is starting to spice up. Aang takes his hand and spanks her hard, hearing a smack that could eco across the entire room. It wasn't painful, more like pleasurable. Now it was Aang's final turn, to see if Katara won't do it.

"Katara, I dare you to spit in Zuko's face." He thought that Katara is a kind person, and wouldn't dare spit on one of her friends. So in his mind, he'd had already won the game. But Aang was wrong. Katara went over to Zuko, and spits in his face, full force. It made Zuko, not angry at Katara, but angry at Aang for doing such a dare. Now it's time to see if Katara knows anything that could make her win the game.

"Aang, I dare you to eat meat from this plate." My Spirits, she wasn't kidding either. When Katara came back from the kitchen, she had a full plate full of meat. Seeing a fork and a knife along with it. Will Aang dare to eat that? He picks up the fork, and takes a piece of meat from the plate. Slowly taking it up his mouth. Everyone was looking at Aang, to see if the monk, who can't eat meat, eat meat. The fork is near his mouth and...

"I can't do it!" Aang said, droping everything in the ground. Hearing the glass shattered on the ground. It would kill him if he disobeyed his culture.

To be honest, even Katara felt bad about putting him through all that. But there are some things that are worth the risk when you win it all. "Aang, I'm sorry that I put you through that."

"It's ok Katara." he replied. "So what do you want."

In the tradition of Who Dares, Wins. The winner of the game gets whatever they want. So what does Katara want?

"When we get those outfits, I want you to let me lead when our costumes arrive." And with that, they kissed.

It looks like that Katara has won the game because people who always dares, always wins.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Sorry for making the final round so quick, I just needed to get it done...  
The Zutarain Santa Claus and his elfs are on the ground. I sent troopers to fire Stinger's into the sky to kill of reinforcements. Seeing that they outnumber us, I'd say we will not retreat from Zutara scum! I pull out my body armor, 1950's Tommy gun, and grenades for the battle ahead.**

**P.S.- I'd like to thank Nyestar for helping me with his chapter. A great friend and insperation in here.**


	6. You're a Mean One, Mr Sokka

**TheLucky38: I went outside to exterminate some pests that try to enter my casino. "Welcome to the 20th century, baby!" I shoot all the Zutarain elfs with my Tommy gun and finally see their leader, Zutarain Santa Claus.  
Zutarian Santa Claus: "Your mine!" and had his sword.  
TheLucky38: I drop my gun and pulled out my sword as well. We both charged for glory!**

* * *

_The Day of Christmas Eve... **(A/N, Did I rhyme again?)**_

Everyone knows that Christmas Eve, is almost like Christmas day. The city of Ba Sing Se says hello, wassup, and the best of all, Merry Christmas. People are also singing some of the songs, to celebrate such a wonderful time of the year. The city was so filled with Christmas joy, that Earth King Kuei comes out of his palace to celebrate this time of the year. Where the winter got chilly, everyone was wearing their holiday sweaters, well not everyone. Sokka is the only one that hasn't shown the Christmas Spirit, but he has shown something that is horrible to anyone, even if it's not during Christmas. A Scrooge's way.

The Gaang went to some kind of game that the Earthbenders made. It was like soccer, but it had bending and they used it to kick it to the goal. The ball sometimes hits the same window, but the guy who lives thier just aceppted it, because it is Christmas after all. The referee, who looks really old, needed help with the game, so Sokka voulenteered. Well more likely forced to voulenteer from Suki. The game is still in action, but someone got hit by someone from the opposing team. The kid was fat, and landed.

"What?" said the referee. "No foul on that one coach?"

"Ok." said Sokka, then prepares his lecture. "Foul on this kid for eating everything in sight!" the kid was confused when Sokka said that. "Jelly jugs, if your going to play on my court, you'd better wear a bra." The kid started to cry after that.

"Oh he was just kidding Benji, you got very nice boobs." said the referee. Those weren't good either as Benji was still crying. Everyone started to boo right at Sokka for that insult.

"What you guys don't like that? How about you throw something at me? I dare you!" Well he did dare. Everyone started to throw food at Sokka. The refeere was starting to get on edge.

"They're messing up the game. Here comes the seizure." The refeere started to twitch and turn from the horrible seizure he was having. All the kids were looking at him, thinking he was break danceing. Sokka had to stop it.

"Ok nobody needs to see an old man die, game over." then points at Benji. "Fatty's team losses, because I wanna see him cry again."

Benji was with his parents and started to cry in their shoulders. I guess it's game over, even though it was the first half.

Later on in the day, Sokka came inside the house and saw his lovely girlfriend Suki, waiting for him. He was about to kiss her, until she brought out a Mistletoe. "What kind of leaf is that?" he asked.

That suprised Suki. "It's a Mistletoe. It says that if two people who love each other can share a kiss when under this beautiful leaf." Making sure that Sokka understands it, but something happens.

"What kind of stupid thing did Aang bring up? It's just a leaf." He takes the Mistletoe away from Suki by force. "This is what Mistletoes are to me." he takes his sword, and with a quick slice. It is cut in half. Like in slow motion, the leaf falls as do Suki when she became devestated by the terrible thing that her boyfriend has done to her. The pain of seeing that Mistletoe torn up, made her cry.

The cry was so loud that the Gaang came in and saw the horror that Sokka has created. This started to become a real probelm for them. They knew that he never believed in Christmas, but this is starting to go way too far this time. The only thing worse then hating a celebration, is hating on the person instead. This could turn ugley.

"Sokka, you've gone too far!" Yelled Katara. "Suki was only trying to show you a romantic time, and all you do is chop up a Mistletoe. While being cold-hearted about it?"

"That is none of your concern. All you do is just bitch at me at stuff that isn't your concern. You're just some mom trying to help others for their mistakes."

"Don't you yell at her!" said Aang, being angry about what Sokka is trying to do to her. "Are you trying to be mean to everyone in Christmas, who is trying to help you?"

"I don't need anyone's help! And I don't need Christmas!" Sokka gets to the main door of the Jasmine Dragon. "I'm going to our old house when we first came here until this whole 'Christmas' thing is over." He then says the most evil words that no one has ever heard of. "Bah humbug!" he shuts the door with so much force, that the room shook. Man what a Scrooge.

Seeing Suki being hurt from the inside like that, can only mean one thing. Sokka is blind of the Christmas Spirit. So now it's up to the Gaang to find out how to get rid of the Scroogeness that is inside of Sokka. There might be some mental scars and brusies, but it could work.

"How are we going to get Snoozles back to his annoying self again?" said Toph. Though she had to deal with Sokka's dumb jokes and idiotic things he does, this is by far one of the worst things she has ever sensed in her life. Even Katara who nags and/or tries to kill, isn't close to what Sokka is feeling right now. A hurtful pain that is turning into rage.

Then Katara had an idea. "Aang, you said that Santa is in the Spirit world right?" Aang nods at her answer, saying yes he does. "Then maybe you could go to the Spirit world and ask Santa what to do about Sokka's Scroogeness." The Gaang smiled at the plan, it might just work.

"Katara, there are many reasons why I love you. But one of the best reasons is that sexy brain of yours." Aang came up to her, and licks her head like a kitten. A kitten who loves someone. Katara giggles by the tickles from Aang's tonge. I hope they can still have a good time when those outfits arrive, naw just kidding. They will.

The Avatar gets into his sitting position and concentrates on his long journey into the place where everything is nothing like the Physcial world, for it's a world where everything is not what it seems. Well it happens in the Physcail world too, but not as often as the Spirit world is. Withoust further delay, Aang is ready to..

"Aang wait!" Yelled Luna. He stopped doing what he was doing and looked at her. "Can you tell Santa what I want for Christmas?" Knowing that Aang will meet Santa Claus. Times like these mean that they want stuff from Santa. "Please Aang, please!" begging him to ask the man who is holly and jolly. That's not one of his names, but more what he is. Yeah some people use that idea where someone says surely, and they think that's their name.

"What do you want most Luna?" Aang asked.

"I want, a Waterbending scroll that has the advance set." she replied.

After that was establised, he got back into his position and his eyes started to glow...

"Wait Aang." But it was too late as Aang made it to the Spirit world. I guess Toph will have to write on her scroll and ask Santa what she wants. If she can write that is. Katara decided to help her write what she wants in the paper, while Aang is in the Spirit world.

* * *

_The Expected Arives..._

The Spirit world is the same as always. Dark, mysterious, and sometimes deadly. It had the trees that look like there dead, but they sorta aren't dead. Animals that are a little, odd looking. Aang saw some kind of beaver pilled, webbed toed, bird like creature, that was blue, who stands on all fours. It looks like it doesn't do anything at all, but Aang thought it was adorable, and picked it up. It did some kind of chitering noise, but that's all it can really do. Bells are suddenly heard from the skies, and Aang drops the animal to see what it is.

What Aang saw, was something that he'd thought was just his imagination, but it far from it. It was a sleigh that flies in the air by the raindeer. The sleigh was green and red, the traditional Christmas colors. When the sleigh landed, it was none other then Santa Claus. "Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas!" Aang was stunned from seeing the one and only Santa. He was big with red outfit and some white furs. He had a long white beard that extends over his chin. It is the man, no Spirit of Christmas that is here for something. "So you want to know how to get Sokka to stop being a Scrooge, hmm?" That is really odd.

That made Aang's eyes go big. "How did you know that I wanted to talk to you about Sokka?"

"I'm Santa, I know everything."

"Wow." Thinking that Santa is a psychic.

"Naw I'm just yanking your chain. I was in the can when I heard about your plan on my water teller." Santa said.

That made the Avatar a litte grossed out, but he wanted to know. "What's a water teller?" asked Aang.

"A water that can show images from time to time. I only see them when they are importent." Santa answered.

"Wait a second. Where did you find water for it to tell you when you where in the bathroom?"

"You don't want to know Avatar Aang, and please don't think too hard." With that topic over, and hopefully done with, there is something that is more importent. "Listen, I think there is something that you can do about Sokka's recent upstarts."

Aang looks up at Santa. "What is it?"

The joyful Santa goes to through his bag, and takes out a necklace that had a ruby in the middle. He puts it in Aang's hand, and explains what to do with it. "You must use this necklace's magic to defeat the anger inside Sokka. The only way, is to be a ghost."

"A ghost?" Thinking he would have to kill himself in order to be one.

"No, no, not that kind of ghost. A ghost that has the power to show the past, present, and future." Now that it's settled, I think Aang might figure out how to do it. So with a bow from Aang, Santa smiled with the Christmas Spirit that shows within all of us. "I know that you'll figure something out. You've saved the world and spread the Christmas joy to all who never knew it. I'd thought no one would care anymore, but you never lost that memory."

"No, thank you Santa. For delivering presents to the world." so with that, Aang bows to Santa, and goes back to the Physical world.

"Man I have got to get more visitors from that world. It's way better then hearing that Wan Shi Tong spirit. He keeps bitching about a bunch of fucking teenagers that entered in his library and stole some of his knowledge of warfare. That guy needs to get laid, and not by himself." So with that, Santa goes back on his raindeer to get ready for Christmas.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Cliffhanger! Do I feel bad, no. But a doctor told me it's bad to do cliffhangers, that's just a myth... 'Coughs up a liver.' Everyone is surprised. "Got ya!"  
The Battle: I struck at the Zutarain Santa Claus. He falls down like a wild animal. The elfs tried to retreat, but I ordered my army to kill them all. I won the battle, and it became a Red Christmas for Zutara scum. Merry Christmas Everyone. The stories are saved, and I'm almost done with this one. I promise to not give up on the story, even if it's not the Christmas time.**


	7. Spreading Fear to the Scrooge

**TheLucky38: It's all up to not only Aang, but to anyone who can figure out how to make Sokka feel good about Christmas, and not a complete jerk about it. But how will they do it?**

* * *

_The Plan..._

The Gaang was waiting around, playing another game of Who Dares, Wins. When Aang finally came back into the Physical world. There was no winner, so they would have to settle this some other time. For now, they have to hear what Santa gave him for Sokka to stop being mean like Azula, or worse if that's possible.

"Aang." Screamed Katara as she hugs him. "What happened?" She looks at all angles of his body to make sure that he was alright.

"Katara, he was in the Spirit world. Not a warzone." said Toph.

"Don't ruin the moment!" yelled Katara with rage.

"Katara let me talk please." said the Avatar. She lets go of him so that he can say what Santa has told him. Aang told them about the sleigh, raindeer, and Santa coming to where he was at. When he was talking about the necklace, he showed them what it looks like so they can understand what it is.

"So this necklace has powers?" asked Luna. She takes the necklace from Aang and puts it on. When she did, her body wasn't as solid as it once was. It's like she was, a ghost. "Wow. This is so cool!" She Waterbends and throws it at a wall. The water went right through it, and fell down to the ground outside. Luna took off the necklace and gave it to Aang. All the Gaang heard was, "MY CABBAGES." Get a room you weirdo cabbage horder.

If bending can go through walls, then maybe they can too. "What if we used this necklace to show Sokka his past, present, and future. So that he can understand why Christmas is a time of joy and not hate."

"Does the necklace have that much power?" asked Katara.

"Yes it does. When Santa told me I will know what to do, I guess that's what he ment." the Avatar's plan might work.

The plan is trying be ghosts that will show him his past, present, and future. Now all they have to do is try to figure out, who is who. They also need someone to at least warn Sokka about what is about to happen. If they are to do it right, they need to make him riled up for the ghosts to come to his doorstep. But who will be the one to tell him.

Seems like Toph wants to, since she always riles up anyone for anything. "I'll make sure to scare Snoozles cold. Don't worry about him not knowing it's me, I won't call him by his nickname, but his real name." That is true. The only way to make sure it's not your friend, is to not use their nickname. Well at least the way Toph says it to the Gaang.

"Now who will be the 3 ghosts of Christmas?" said Zuko. That is something that didn't cross their minds until now.

"It doesn't matter now." said Aang. "What matters is trying to tell Sokka before he starts being a Scrooge forever, or at least until he dies." That's a little too far, but he's right. Being a Scrooge is terrible. Now that it's all settled, the message must be brought to the man who said, _Bah Humbug. _

While they where talking about what to do, Toph comes in with some metal chains. They look really heavy for anyone, including Toph. She carries them up to them and asks them to put them on her. They all do what she said, and then asks for the necklace. Aang takes the necklace out of his pocket.

Toph takes the necklace from Aang and puts it on. For some reason, not only did the chains feel light, but she can see too. "Oh my Spirits! I can see! I can finally see the world!" Then looks at everyone. "So I was right, Aang looks and acts like a girl." That irritated Aang, but Katara calmed him down. "Ok, I'm going now." Suddenly, she starts to fly in the air. Going to one of the walls, it was like she was a real ghost. Finally Toph can see what Ba Sing Se looks like. To anyone else, its just a city. But to Toph, it was beautiful. She flies to Sokka, who is at the house they used to be in.

* * *

_The Scrooge Alone..._

The cold air fills the room as Sokka sits on an easy chair next to a blazing fireplace. The only thing that can be heard was not only his breath, but the chattering from his teeth that breaks the silence. Eventually he sucked it up and puts his hands near the fire. Sokka knows that this is really bad for hi, living here, but he couldn't take anymore of Christmas at his home. That is really idiotic, who in the right mind could ever have enough of Christmas?

Hearing the people doing some blind celebration is just so dull. What does Christmas really represent. All it is, is giving gifts to other people and having some fat guy breaking into peoples homes. What if this 'Santa' was just the start of some criminal who just goes into houses and steals everything? To Sokka, this whole thing is a lie, but now he will have to face the truth. Weither it be pleasent or not.

The air started to get colder for some odd reason. The wind started to pick up so much that the fire inside the room started to go out. "No. No not now! Don't burn out on me!" Sokka said, as he got up to see the fire disapear. "Just hold on. I'll get more wood." When he was about to get up, a chain started to go around his neck. It was choking him, hearing the gags of his breath trying to escape. Finally, after seeing the room blur, he passed out.

Toph got out of the fireplace, and saw Sokka that just passed out right in front of her. She finally gets a good look at Sokka. 'Man is he ugley.' she thought, but she has better things to do then observe him. Toph takes Sokka's body to his bed and places him there. 'One more thing.' She takes one of his hands and places it inside his man-hood area. 'That's better.'

After about 3 minutes of waiting, Sokka woke up. Something or someone has caught his attention. It was Toph, but is it really Toph? But she isn't dead yet. Is she? He rubbed his eyes and looks at the same direction again, and the ghost is gone. A sigh of relieve came out of his mouth. Sokka was about to get up until. "BOO!" That made him fall back into his chair, crying like a baby.

"Please don't kill me! I'll get out of the house angry Toph ghost." he said while being scared.

"Enough!" yelled Toph, making Sokka jump up. "I am not the ghost that haunts this house, but I am a ghost who fell victum to something more evil then death itself. I am forced to stay awake, see the world in pain, but never the joy. I never get to shut my eyes, and these chains are the reason why I am stuck in this world." Her voice echos across the room.

It seems to good to be true. Could that be... "Toph. Is that really you?" thinking that she died from the ghosts.

"No, I am not this 'Toph' that you speak of. I just look like someone that you know so that you can try to get used to me, and something even worse then me. You'd rather see your friends images, then see what they really look like." what Toph is saying, is that if Sokka knows that it's any of the Gaang. He won't fall for their tricks. Luckily it worked like a charm. And no not a lucky charm, that cereal is horrible when he eat the grain.

"What do you want from me, spirit of the after-life?" making himself sound smart.

"Just because you say words like that, doesn't mean you know them." said Toph. "Now shut up and let me talk!" Seeing Sokka cower in fear really made Toph feel good about herself. Maybe she should ask Santa to see, then again this necklace can be her's. "Head my warning Sokka the Scrooge. You will be haunted by three spirits. Each more frightening then the last."

"I'd rather not see them." he said.

"Ready or not. They will come for you when each bell rings. You will be the only one who will hear it, so be ready or die." then Toph starts to fade away.

Sokka got up so that she can answer his last question "What do you mean die?" he asked, but it was too late. The ghost is gone, now he must prepare himself for what is to come. Sokka started to feel something in his pants. It was his hand in his um.. 'area.' "This is embarrassing." and face-palmed himself. He was talking to the ghost while his hand was in there, and he didn't even noticed.

The Earthbending master was laughing as she flies back to the Jasmine Dragon. It will begin, for Sokka's possible end of his Scroogeness.

* * *

**TheLucky38: So will Sokka try to prepare himself for the ghosts of Christmas, or will it be to late for his soul? Even though you guys are kind of pissed off about me not going any faster, get used to it. Oh and I won't do a vote on who's the 3 ghosts, I already got them ready. But who will they be?**


	8. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**TheLucky38: Now it's time to see who is ghost number one. Who will it be? When will it start? Will it be enough to make Sokka believe in Christmas? Why am I asking random questions again? Lets read, shall we.**

* * *

_What now?.._

Every second was depending on that message that Toph sent to Sokka. The Gaang waits for Toph to hurry back so that the plan can be set in motion. As they waited, they wanted to play Who Dares, Wins. That would be good right now, but they all agreed that this is more importent, so they decided to play another game.

"Do you have any 5's?" asked Zuko.

"Goldfish." said Mai.

"Damn it!" he said, and the candles started to burn right behind him. And you guys thought that this game wasn't fun, or even deadly. It is when you play against Firebenders...

"Do you have any King's?" asked Luna.

"Goldfish." said Katara.

"Son of a bitch!" she said, and ripped up her cards. Or the hot heads.

As they played the game in the circle, a head popped out in the middle. The Gaang screamed like little kids, but when they saw who it was. "Toph, what the hell!" yelled Aang. It just got into another heated debate.

"Hey I delivered the message, and I know I won't keep this forever. So I might as well enjoy it." So she rose up and took the necklace off. "Now who wants to be the first ghost of Christmas. It needs to be the past first, then present, and finally future."

The plan is good, but what now? They didn't decide on who would want to be the ghosts. In fact, they shouldn't of played something like Goldfish. They should of started to figure out who should be the ghosts. The question still rises on who will it be. Who I ask? Who?

Suddenly, a brave Lil Waterbender raised her hand. "I want to be the ghost of Christmas past!" saying it with urgence in her voice. Everyone looked at her. Some of them thought that she couldn't do it, but only two people know that she has that Christmas Spirit that no one will ever take away.

"You can be the first ghost Luna." said Aang.

"I want you to remember. Don't give Sokka any slack." said her Sifu Waterbender.

Luna cheers and spun around once in joy. When she looked at them again, it was just an akward silence. "Um, thank you all for believing in me and all that stuff." bowing towards them. Then she takes the necklace from Toph and puts it on her neck. When she did, her body felt like air. It's like she could be an Airbender if she wanted to. With no more delays, Luna flies in the air, and makes her way to the house. That is until she came back, after she was only gone for a second. "Do you know where he's at?"

They gave her a map of where their old house was, and she flies to her destination. May the Spirits help her fulfill her destiny.

* * *

_The First Bell..._

The air wasn't as cold for Sokka, now that he has a fireplace and his blankets that he took from all the beds in the house. Still, it felt lonely for him to deal with not having anyone at his side. Including the love of his life, Suki. But he didn't want to see her right now. He didn't care about how sad she was. What he really expected her to do is understand that Christmas is a joke. That's taking it a little too far. In fact, way to damn far if you ask me.

The warning kept haunting his mind way too much lately. Making it hard for him to sleep peacefully. He couldn't figure out if that was either another one of Toph's pranks, or something that can actually be a real ghost. 'I can't think straight.' Sokka thought, feeling chills up his spine. 'I don't know what will happen to me. Am I going to die?' He heard something that he didn't want to hear. A bell just rung from the tower. Sokka looks outside the window of where it's at, but it's impossible.

"No one even uses that old tower anymore. I'd better hide." Sokka coward inside his covers for safety, but that won't safe anyone for what's about to come.

A light flashes in front of the bed. It was a powerful light that burned the covers of Sokka's bed. He looked up to see the first ghost of Christmas. It was a little girl who looks exactly like Luna. She was shining a light blue light that looked beautiful. It was something that he has never seen before. He tried to hide underneath his pillow, but a Waterwhip got his leg and he starts grab the bed to safe himself.

The ghost pulled his sorry ass out of bed and hits him with the whip in the face. "Ow, what was that for!" yelled Sokka. He was rubbing his face as the ghost smirked right at him. It was something that made him irritated, but knew he would lose to a ghost that could kick his ass. And you all know that it's true. "Who and what are you?" Thinking it's a ghost, and not Luna. The sucker fell for it indeed.

Luna was lighting up even more. "I am the ghost of Christmas past." with an echo that goes throughout the room. It made Sokka more scared just by looking at her.

"Which past?" Sokka asked.

Luna started to come closer to Sokka. Making him more nervous. "Your past." she takes his hand. "Follow me." she asked politely. It was a matter of trying to escape the ghost, or just doing what it asked. He gets up and follows her to the window. The ghost opens the window. Sokka was starting to think that this is crazy.

"I'm not a ghost like you! I'll fall face down to the hard, solid rock that is waiting for me." thinking this whole thing is way too crazy.

"Not if you complain like an idiot." then places her hand on his heart. Some kind of magic entered into Sokka, and he started to fly. The ghost takes him outside the window, and with gods-speed, flies outside the window. They were going somewhere, but it was hard for him to even see which way they were going. The snow was always on his face, non-stop. The ghost only felt the breeze, but nothing else.

They went through the ocean and kept going through the treacherous storm that could destory thousands of ships without hesitation. It wasn't fun for Sokka when he hit about a few ice burgs on his face, over and over again. The truth is, Luna was doing it on purpose. The next thing Sokka knew, they landed on solid ground. He didn't dare to look up. He thought it was just a trick so he can hit another ice burg.

It was making Luna laugh her ass off, seeing Sokka look so scared. But she knew that there is something that is more importent for her to do. Even if it is funny. "Hey. Hey, get up! I said get up!" She had enough, so she took his head and he opens his eyes to see what is going on. After Luna lets him go, Sokka saw something that he'd thought was impossible.

It was his entire Water Tribe, but it wasn't after the war, or when his father left. It was when they were all in peaceful terms of no Fire Nation troops that would dare enter the home land. A teardrop falls from his own eyes. "Could this be." He was thinking that it's not true, but he was wrong. It was real for him to see all the things that he used to do as a kid.

All the kids were playing outside, the men were going out hunting for food, and the women were tending to their households. In all that crowded area, he saw something that was so beautiful. It was a family, his family. He see's himself as a kid, including Katara, his dad, and his mother. They were standing in front of someone that was painting the picture as they stood still.

"This is when our family had our picture together." Sokka was overjoyed to see them, that he decides to try to talk to them. So he runs down the hill and watches his family still standing still. "Hey! Mom, Dad, Katara, and me!" They didn't move at all. 'Maybe they didn't hear me?' So Sokka tries again. "It's me, Sokka!" They still didn't hear him.

It was making Sokka confused, until Luna was beside him. It freaked him out and wetted himself. All the ghost does is sighs at the clueless man, well he's more like an imature kid, but tries to act like one. "They cannot see, hear, or feel you. It doesn't work that way." The entire village starts to change again. This time it was something that Sokka hasn't celebrated in a long time.

There was some kind of lights that flies in the air. It was like the world was completely reborn into something more wonderful. "This was the day when our entire tribe celebrated the season of the Southern Lights." Seeing the colors change, or mix together. Seeing his family cuddled together, but not because it was cold out. It was simpily the love that they shared together, as if they would never seperate.

But Sokka knew better on what he experianced before his younger self. "This was the last time we celebrated together as a family. Three days later, something happened." As if it was a mental request, the time line started to change up again. They weren't in a peaceful village anymore. It was the beginning of something that Sokka finally had experiance with. In fact, it's what everyone endures. The Horror's of War.

The snow turned to a black ash, and the entire tribe was attacked by the evil Fire Nation, during the reign of Ozai. It was a day that the Southern Water Tribe will live in infamy. The fires appear from all sides of the village. Outnumbered and outmatched by the enemy, they start the fight. Sokka was with Katara, and she told him that she'll find mom. Though he knew he should of followed, it was more importent to fend them off.

As Sokka see's what is going on in the battlefield, his heart ached with pain. The same pain that he felt when the Fire Nation left the Water Tribe. Luna transports them to the hut, and saw what has already happend.

His mother, Kya, was on the floor. Dead with the burns, scars, and blood all over her body. The time that Sokka spent in the past, started to become a nightmare that he would experiance, over and over again. Even Luna was crying at what she saw before her. "So is that why you don't celebrate anymore?" She saw Sokka nod his head slowly.

"Ever since that day, I never wanted to celebrate anything like that again." Sokka said, as his voice started to become sad with each passing moment. It wasn't until he decided that enough is enough. He saw some kind of metal cone, and picked it up. "Thanks a lot for reminding me about why I hate celebrations like Christmas. All those times of celebrating this 'Christmas' is starting to get annoying." He holds the metal cone over his head. "Now leave me alone Spirit of Christmas past!"

The metal cone caught Luna by surprise and was trying to push it up againt Sokka, but it was overwelming her. Sokka had enough strength to push her down, thinking that he won. Until the necklace starts to shine so much, that the cone started to go up like a rocket. There was two choices for Sokka. Hold on tight, or die. So he holds on to the cone.

When it reached next to the full moon, the cone disappears and Sokka was falling down to the earth. "Bah humbug!" he was screaming, closing his eyes as the ground was only 3 feet from him.

Sokka opens his eyes, and saw that he was in his bed. To him, it was all a bad dream. In reality, it's only just begun. The past is beautiful, for it holds treasures that you once knew. But it is also sad, for anything bad can happen to anyone. Even to the nicest people that you know.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Now we wait for who is the ghost of Christmas present. I'd like to thank Nyestar for helping me out with this one. Make sure you read his story too, it's complete. Unlike mine. But I'm almost done.**


	9. Goldfish and the Report

**TheLucky38: Here is the next ghosts... er I mean ghost.**

* * *

_Who's next?.._

At the Jasmine Dragon, the Gaang was trying to play that Spirit forsaken game again. Goldfish was starting to irritate a lot of them. Before Toph came back, it was only a little bad. But when Luna left for Sokka, it turned into an all out riot. Hey, RIOT!

"Got anything that I can see?" said Toph.

"I don't even know why you want to play this game. You can't even see." said Katara.

"Less bitching, more playing." said Toph, trying to start something.

The two of them were about to go at it, until a kind, gentle heart stood up against something that could kill him. "Stop it you two." They both looked at Aang who want this madness to end. "Don't you see, it's this game." The two masters look at the game, and then each other. It made them realize that a game like this is evil. Including Scribblers 8 that almost destroyed everything in existance. That game was long before Aang, Roku, and Kyoshi's time, so they are safe.

So the Gaang did something that they should of done. Zuko made a fire in the fire place, and Aang takes the cards so he can throw them in. But before he could, some of them wanted to play more. Mai tried to take the cards from him, but he said the seven, sacred words to end all games. _"This game sucks. Let's do something else." _It convinced Mai, and Aang throws the evil cards away. Thank the Spirits that it ended. For now.

All was settled, and Luna looked through the window to see what they were doing. She thought to herself that the game was boring anyways. When Luna was about to go into the Tea shop, she was thinking of a way to scare them good. When Iroh came in with a trey with some metal thing on the top, it gave her the idea she was looking for. Luna started to focus, and then turned invisible. What is she planning?

"Hello everyone." said Iroh. "While you were all trying to get Sokka to love Christmas again, I decided that you all need something to eat." It smells good to everyone, except for Aang because he smelled meat from the tray. Katara stayed right next to him, understanding that monks don't eat meat. Well, the only time they do share meat is in bed. And it's not regular meat. So they sit down on the couch, making out like there's no tomorrow.

Uncle Iroh lifts up the lid to prepare to chow down on the food that they were going to enjoy. That is until they see what kind of food it was. The only thing on there was... A head. It was hard to reconize who's head it was at all, because the eyes were cut out and blood spills over the tray. The worst thing about it, is that they think that that it was a prank that Iroh did for laughs. He was freaked out as much as they were. Toph couldn't see, but that voice scares her.

The next thing they knew, the head moves a little bit. It's lips started to move too. "Please, don't eat me." My Spirits, it talks. The head freaking talks. Uncle Iroh lets go of the tray. It doesn't land on the ground, it flies in the air. It just stays like that, and laughs like a madman. Everyone goes behind the couch to save themselves. Aang and Katara weren't paying any attention to anything. Except their lips touching each other with bliss, feeling their toungs dance around...

"Damn it you two! Do something about that head!" yelled Zuko. He commited _buzzkillism. _So the two of the most wonderful lovers had to seperate thier lips. 'Gasp.' Yes, gasp indeed. It looks like Aang has to do work on some random thing that happened. At least it's not a political meeting, am I right?

Aang got out of the couch and faced this headless, flying plate, but he saw something that they didn't see. It was a little girl who had her blue winter coat on. He knew who was doing this. "Luna?" said Aang. Katara looked at where he was looking, but only saw a head flying in the air with the tray.

"Oh." the head said with disapointment. The tray fell down and she reappeared as herself again. Aang takes the necklace away from her hand. "How did you know it was me?"

All he does is smile. "I'm the Avatar. I can see things that are either from the Spirit world or this world." With the necklace in his hand, he puts it around his neck. His body was lighter, and started to fly. "You did manage to give everyone a good scare. I'm proud of you for that." Aang see's her smile with pride. Kids will be kids when it comes to things like this.

The report on Sokka's attitude so far is horrible. Luna told them that the reason why he hate Christmas, was because of what happened to Kya, three days before the Southern Lights. Katara remembers, the day of the Southern Raiders attack. Aang comforts her, knowing that he felt the same pain when the genocide happened to his people.

"Don't worry Katara. You're mother is still in one place that she'll never be gone." Aang puts his finger in her chest. "She is in your heart."

That gave someone a funny joke. "Really? I thought you were just touching her boob." said Toph with each laugh coming out. That made everyone glare at her. "What. I can't see what your all doing." Toph isn't a bad person, she's just got bad timeing on her jokes. Including when a dead relative is involved. Katara shrugs it off and looks at Aang.

"Aang. Please convince Sokka to love Christmas again." Crying on the floor. Aang puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Katara. I will convince him to love the time of Christmas. Just hold on until then." and they shared a quick kiss.

Now for Aang to get ready to depart to where Sokka is. He looks at everyone, then saw that Katara was smiling at him, but it wasn't the same smile that she usually gives him. Then it hits him. Katara will be alone in the house. And possibly play that game again. Because Iroh thought that they lost their cards eariler. Knowing that fact, an idea suddenly pops into his head.

He puts his hand out at Katara. "Come with me Katara." She looks up at him with longing. "I don't want you to feel alone without me." It was something that she wanted to do with her love, Aang. So with her hand extended out, he takes it and they both become ghosts. They hold hands and fly out of the window to where Sokka was at.

The Gaang looks at them going away, except Toph who was blind. Luna knows that her Sifu Waterbender and the Avatar are perfect together. No one can take away their love. No one.

They all sat down to play a different game that didn't involve Goldfish, until they realized something. Where is Suki? Mai knew that they would find out eventually, so she told them that Suki left to walk around Ba Sing Se. What in Spirits name is she doing in Ba Sing Se? Will Aang and Katara manage to tell Sokka to mellow out? Will I stop with the random questions that I keep getting. Let's find out.

* * *

**TheLucky38: In the next Chapter. Muhahahahahahahahaha (Sima Yi Laugh) I overdid it with the chapter, so I decided to make the Ghosts of Christmas Present in the next one. It's called a Cliffhanger for people who are completly pissed off about the suspense.**


	10. The Ghosts of Christmas Present

**TheLucky38: Now it's time to see what Aang and Katara have planned for Sokka. Let's hope they can stop him from being a Scrooge.**

* * *

_The Second Bell..._

It seems that it's not a prank or anything else for Sokka the Scrooge. The things that he saw, was almost like a dream. As the warrior was laying down on his bed, it seems that his anger started to flare up like the a volcano. "I'm not scared of anything or anyone. There is no such thing as a Ghost. It was all just a stupid dream." Rambling on about it just being nothing but a hoax.

This time Sokka put pillows around the bed, and ten blankets underneath him. His sword is right next to him, just in case the defense crumbles before the next ghost. Oh yeah like a sword can kill a ghost. The day that happens, is the day that Azula will stop being crazy. Oh wait she's dead, I forgot about that. While he stays awake, with dark circles around his eyes, he starts to think that it was all just a double nightmare.

So with that stupid theory. Sokka fell asleep with ease, hopeing that he was right. That is until.

_'Dong. Dong.'_

Two bells rung against the cold night. No one heard it go off. At least everyone but Sokka. He woke up right away with fright in his face. "Oh no. Another bell." He took his sword out and prepares for an attack. Aang and Katara were outside when they heard the bell. They thought that Toph was kidding about the bell thing.

"Did you hear that bell?" said Katara. Thinking that someone or something heard their plans, and was helping them fulfill it.

"I don't know." said Aang. "But we should play along. We'll talk about it later." He knew that fear was the key to make Sokka understand them, and listen to them as well. So he thought of their outfits, and the clothes transformed into white robes. Not like the monk robes that Aang had. It was pure white as the snow, and they had reefs on their heads. Now for an entrance.

Suddenly, an idea comes into the young Avatar's mind. He wispers in Katara's ear, and she noded to him. Katara started to fly to the roof, while Aang disapears. What is their idea this time?

The Water Tribe warrior still keeps his guard up. His room was still quiet from anything that tries to come his way. In fact, Sokka was starting to feel sleepy, until he saw a bright yellow light in front of him. He shields his eyes, so he wouldn't go blind. Even though that he is blind from not sight, but something else that is more importent. "Don't come any closer!" he wields his sword out to ward off the ghost.

"Don't be scared Sokka. I am the Ghost of Christmas Present." said Aang. He still see's him using his sword.

While Sokka was swinging his sword at the ghost, something was coming out of the top of his bed. It was flying right behind Sokka, waiting for him to stop. When he did stop. He looked right behind him. It was another ghost that looks just like Katara. She screams right at him, and he drops his sword. "Ok. Ok. I surrender. Please don't kill me!"

"Oh did I say, I am the Ghost of Christmas Present." Playing dumb with Sokka. "I meant to say, we are the Ghosts of Christmas Present."

The two ghost smiled at each other. The plan worked perfectly. Now Sokka can be brough with them so that he can shut up while they help him.

"Now listen up Sokka." said Katara. "You will follow me and A.. I mean my friend everywhere." Sokka nods his head quickly. With a smile on her face, she and Aang went to the window. Aang had an idea just in case Sokka tries to run and they would know about it right away.

"Here is what you have to do in order to fly with us. Hold onto our robes, and you will be safe from falling to your death." said Aang. Sokka quickly holds onto their robes and gives them the ok to go. The two ghosts smirked at each other, and flew off into the sky.

The city was still alive. Lights are still on for people who are almost ready for Santa's arrival. "This is so stupid for people to celebrate like this." complained the Scrooge.

Though they had to make Sokka love Christmas, that doesn't mean they'll go easy on him. So with an idea in both their minds, and they nod their heads with an evil smile, the two lovers moved fast and Sokka lets go. He screams to stay alive and not to die just yet. They came back around and caught him. I just love it when couples like those two know what to do. I mean without that idea in mind, Sokka would keep bitching about nothing.

The Jasmine Dragon had the Gaang thinking of ideas of what games to play. Aang, Katara, and Sokka are invisible, so they can't see them at all. Though Aang had to be seen by them for a little so they know that they are here.

"I can't believe that Sokka would hate Christmas?" said Zuko.

"Yeah. I hope that Aang and Katara.." Toph's mouth was shut by Mai because of the fact that she didn't see them. Mai whispered in her ear, and Toph nods her head.

"The worst part that he did, was being mean to Suki. I've never seen him angry with Suki before." said Uncle Iroh. "They seem as lovely as Aang and Katara." The two ghosts blush at each other. Who knew that Iroh can tell how much they love each other. Luckily Sokka didn't see them blush, or he would of known that something wasn't right.

"I can't believe that they think of me like that." he said. "I always thought that it wasn't a big deal."

"Anything you do is a big deal." said Aang.

Then Luna decided to say something that made Sokka feel like a fool. "Hey nobody likes Sokka, not his sister, not his best friend Aang, not his dad, not even his entire tribe. He'll die alone with nothing expect that stupid boomerang." That made everyone love the way Luna thinks.

This made Sokka want to get out, so he asked the Ghosts if they can leave now. They do, and are outside the Tea shop. While the ghost whisper into each others ears, he was trying to figure out where they were going. When they arrived, it was something that made Sokka feel like that he had a knife in his heart.

There was Suki, all sad and alone as she shops for clothes. When she went into one of the dressing rooms, some guy was in there. "Hey aren't you a boy?" Suki said. It hits her in the head. It was that fat kid, Benji, that was putting on a bra. Just as Sokka insulted him about. He ran off crying. You'd think that kid would take that as an insult, and not a literal thing.

It made Suki sigh and wander off into town. Everytime she remebered what happened earlier today...

_"What kind of stupid thing did Aang bring up? It's just a leaf." He takes the Mistletoe away from Suki by force. "This is what Mistletoes are to me." he takes his sword, and with a quick slice. It is cut in half. Like in slow motion, the leaf falls as do Suki when she became devestated by the terrible thing that her boyfriend has done to her. The pain of seeing that Mistletoe torn up, made her cry._

... it made her cry the same tears that she endured from that event. Seeing that right in front of her, plus her boyfriend doing that. It was calling for sadness and depression.

Aang and Katara saw Sokka going up to her. He already knows that she won't hear, see, or feel him. But he just looked at the horrible thing that he did. "Suki. I didn't know how much that I hurt you." placing a hand on her shoulder, but all it did was pass through her body.

The ghost, Aang, came up to him. "You still don't know Sokka. But soon you will know that pain that you will feel soon." Suddenly, a man comes by and see's Suki from afar. He goes over to see what's wrong with her. He had black hair and mucles on him. It seems that his shirt is from the Fire Nation. They usually come by to the city to see the lovely views that they have.

When he came over, Suki looked up and was surprised that someone heard her crying. "Are you all right?" he said.

In fact, it seems that her heart is starting to boil. "Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you."

"My name is Zuma. Do you want to stay at my home for tonight?" He replied.

This made Suki want someone that at least appericates her. "Yes. Please take me back to your place." So they walk, at first, then they skip to his house. Ok I don't know why they skip all the sudden. Hope they don't make a habit out of it.

Seeing his girlfriend Suki with someone like Zuma made him angry. Thinking that Suki loves him only, not someone that's from the streets. "Hey get back here you slut!" he tried to go after her, but got smacked in the head by the Ghosts. "Ow. What did I do?"

"Don't be a sexist Sokka." said Aang. "It will either make you alone, or considering what she can do in a fight, break all your bones without hesitation."

"But my own girlfriend is cheating on me!" He was starting to spass out again. "I love her, and now this. That is unforgivible!"

That made Katara blow a fuse. "Oh so saying that she's a slut and destroying a Mistletoe, that represents love in Christmas, is forgivible though." I wouldn't blame her for being mad at Sokka. That was a dick move that he did to Suki. "Now get out of me and my boyfriends sight! I want to get laid by him now!" So with a snap of her fingers, Sokka was back on his bed.

"I'm scared of those ghosts now. Even after that too." he said. "I guess those ghosts must be husband and wife." Well not yet anyways, but soon they will.

As Aang and Katara were heading back, he wanted to ask her something. "So were you serious about me and you doing?"

She grabs his hand and goes into a kiss. "You bet I did, but after we get those costumes for our role-playing."

"We should probably get them by now at the Tea shop." said Aang.

"Well we better come up with a scare for them. Just to make them stop." said Katara

"You make for one sexy ghost Katara. I love you." said Aang.

"I love you too, and you would make for a handsome ghost." said Katara.

While they fly in the air, they kiss while a bright light shines around them. Is it the necklace? Yes it is the necklace, for it senses love for the pefect couple that sores throughout the stars and the nightsky. Thank god that they aren't not only a buzzkillism, but a Scrooge like Sokka. Hopefully the last ghost can teach him to stop hating Christmas. But who will be the last ghost.

As the couple flies in the sky, someone or something gets out of the bell tower. It was hard to see what it was, but it was in a black coat. What is that thing, and where is it going?

* * *

**TheLucky38: Now just to be clear, I did take a long time on the chapter. I was about to complete it this morning at 1:43am, but my dad wanted me to go to bed. Take care now, and have a Happy New Years.**


	11. A Joke, and Luna's Revenge

**TheLucky38: Now lets see what the Gaang is up to, and more importently. Who will be the Ghost of Christmas Future?**

* * *

_The Joke, and the aftermath..._

Things are pretty much the same back in the Jasmine Dragon. The Gaang was waiting for Aang and Katara from their trip to Sokka. Every second felt like an hour for them. Being bored out of their minds, Toph has an idea for jokes.

"Ok here's a good one." getting everyones attention. "What do you think Katara and Aang are doing?" They were thinking it was a question.

"They are trying to help Sokka." said Zuko.

"Nope." said Toph.

Then a certain someone knew the answer to her joke. "Each other!" said Luna with a smirk. My god. She's 7 and knows about that stuff. It shocked everyone, execpt for Toph who told her about that stuff. What a bad influence indeed.

"Yes. You got it Lil Waterbender." She see's Luna jumping up and down in excitement.

"What do I win? What do I win!?" Luna kept repeating herself.

"Alright. You get nothing." that made her stop jumping up and down.

"But I thought.."

"I didn't say you can get a prize." Toph inturrupted. It pissed off Luna, so she went outside to be alone. Why Toph? Why didn't you give her a gift or a reward for answering a question?

"I think Aang and Katara are having sex in the air." said Zuko. What a jackass.

Outside of the Tea shop, Aang and Katara were coming back from that adventure with Sokka. It was an Adventure Time for them. When they got there, they see Luna outside, alone in the winter cold. The lovely couple goes down to see what is wrong. Hopefully they can hear what happened to her while they were gone.

The young Waterbender saw them fly down to her, so she knows that they aren't trying to scare her. She knew that they never would want to anyways, despite what she did to scare the Gaang. "What's wrong Luna?" said Katara.

This could be the nicest thing that she'd ever heard from anyone. Even someone like Luna needs to feel happy about needing help from those who are willing to help. "I answered a question from Toph, but she didn't give me anything for answering at all."

"What was Toph's question, and what was your answer?" asked Aang. It shouldn't be that bad.

Luna told them the question that Toph said, and the answer that she gave her. It felt like that the couple wouldn't understand. But she was wrong.

"Don't worry Luna. We'll get back at them for not giving you anything." said Aang.

"Yeah. Besides every student deserves something for being good at something like Waterbending." Katara added.

It made Luna feel confident about what those two said. Making her feel like that she is like a daughter to them, rather then just a student. An idea comes to Aang's mind, so he gives them the plan that should make Toph think twice before screwing Luna over like that.

* * *

_The Scare..._

Everyone in the Tea shop starts laughing after Toph started mocking how Luna thought she was going to get a prize. "Hey I can I have a prize?" said Toph, pretending to be her. "Oh but you said I could have a prize." they continue to laugh even more. They should really shut up before...

"Hey everyone." said someone that came in. Toph, Zuko, Mai, and Uncle Iroh who just came in, saw Luna who decided to come back in. The only thing that was odd about her, is that she is smiling like nothing happened. For what it's worth, everyone didn't expect her to be calm. They really expected her to get mad.

"So how is everyone?" said Luna.

Thinking that she must be crazy, Toph wanted to ask her. "Why are you so calm all the sudden? I mean you did kind of stormed out of the room, let alone the entire tea shop, in a hurry." This could be a trick, but she didn't know for sure.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for being like that. I don't want the prize for the answer that I gave you." then she gave her a bow in respect. But then a sudden smirk comes out of her mouth. That smirk made everyone a little suspicion about her. "Got you. That is my joke to all of you!" Uh oh. It seems like Toph and the others didn't see that coming.

The joke made Toph feel like somthing is going on. A fight maybe? "So you're going to try to fight me. Is that it?" Preparing her Earthbending.

Though it looked intimidating, Luna learned from Sifu Katara to never back down. Even if the opponent is stronger then you, then again she isn't looking for a fight. "All I want is the prize you owe me. I will make you give me my prize!"

"Or what?" Yelled Toph with a boom that sends across the room. That yell made most of the stuff move around, but Luna was undeterred from the onslaught of the furry of the Sifu Earthbender. Her Sifu and the Sifu's lover, Aang, wouldn't allow that to happen. Even if they weren't there, Toph would have hell times a thousand and 38 when they encounter her.

"Or else you will beg for mercy." said Luna, ready to defend herself.

"Hahahahahahaha" laughed Toph. "This should be interesting." She got up from the couch and got ready to fight, disregarding what Aang and Katara would do to her. When she was ready, something happened. The blind Earthbender can see again. This really benefits her well, even if she didn't pay attention to how it happened. "Now you're finished. Feel the wrath of my Earthbending power to bend earth." Wow. You'd think that Toph can come up with something better.

Suddenly, the room starts to shake. Not from Toph's loud yell, but something else. Everything, including couches, chairs, and even Uncle Iroh's tea. Just like that, Iroh came out of the kitchen to see his tea flying in the air. "Nooooooooo!" he screamed in horror. Then passes out on the floor, hitting his head while in shock.

The other items were moving like crazy, and it freaked out Zuko, Mai, and Toph. It didn't scare Luna for some reason. Just as things are turning into chaos, a glowing figure started to come out of the ground. This could really turn out bad for them. They looked up to see Luna waving her hands around like she was controling the objects around them. Believing that she has devine powers.

"Please stop doing this." Zuko begged. Zuko begging? This is too funny to be true.

"You can have whatever you want. Just stop!" Begged Mai. Mai too? Now that's just being stupid for her.

Now what will Toph try to do... "Ok I surrender. I'll give you whatever you want." That is just halarious.

"Well give me my prize now!" Demanded Luna.

"What do you want?" Toph asked.

"I want 10,000 Yuans!" replied Luna. Is she pushing it?

"No way!" That answers the question.

Hearing Toph refused, Luna waved her hand and a knife was hurling at her. "Ok fine I will." when Toph said that, the knife was close to her face. It drops at an instant. The Earthbender brought out a bunch of coins from her pocket and gave it to the victor. The Lil Waterbender started to Laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You fell for it. I can't believe that you all fell for it!" she said. Eventually the real suspects appeared next to Luna. The figures were Aang and Katara, laughing with Luan as well.

While they started to laugh, everyone was dumbfounded. They couldn't believe that they tricked them, and not only that, Uncle Iroh was still out. Zuko grabbed him and brought him to the couch to lay on. Then thought of something funny. "One more thing." Zuko takes his Uncles hands and puts one in this crotch, and one on his ass. He heard a 'nice lion kitty' from Iroh.

"This is the most embarresing thing I've endured since getting disrespect from my own parents." said Toph.

Now that Luna has her gift...

* * *

**TheLucky38: It's time we wait for the next chapter. Muhahahahahahahahahaaaaa (Sima Shi Laugh)**


	12. Deciding the Next Ghost

**TheLucky38: Ok I kept you all waiting long enough. Time to see who will be the next ghost. If you want me to go faster, please review then. The more reviews you put, the faster I can get this story done.**

* * *

_Who Won? Who's Next? The Gaang Will Decide, or Will They?..._

Now that Luna has her gift, it's time to decide who should go next. Zuko is scary when he doesn't talk at all, so he could do it. That is until Mai suggested that she'll go because it should have an equal amount of guys and girls that try to help Sokka. Luna wanted to do it, but she already went. That didn't stop her from saying that the Black robes will cover her face too. The truth is, that would mean she would go twice to scare Sokka. There are many people who would want to scare Sokka for being a Scrooge's ass. Aang and Katara already went, so they didn't want to do it again. Not after what he said about Suki being a slut.

So the argument was about who will be The Ghost of Christmas Future. It almost seems that a riot will take place if no one can stop them. Even Uncle Iroh wanted to be the ghost to get back at Sokka for what he did. Things were turning ugly, until...

'Knock. Knock' Who's there? Hahahahaha. Sorry I wanted to put that down.

Someone was at the door. So the argument was subsided, for now. Toph went up to the door. A Messanger/Mailman was standing right in front of her. This made a bunch of mumbles from everyone. Why you ask? Usually it's something about political meetings, fan letters- mostly to Aang and Katara- that have love letters and proposals, and jewlary that is worth thousands of Yuans. Well thank god that he wasn't a part of that stuff. Mostly because it was the time to relax and not work for two weeks. Even Earth King Kuei agreed to that with his Pina Colada's and his lovely wife, Lian Shi. **(A/N, I thought he needed a wife. Plus I made a wedding story about them while Aang and Katara were there.)**

In fact, this Mailman was a little shappy. He was kind of moving left to right with no balance. Zuko came up to him, "Can we help you sir?" I hope Zuko finds out what happens when someone with that problem has, otherwise it could be messy.

"Yeah." he said. Something tells me that the Mailman is a little hung over. "Here's a... a letter on top of... the package for anyone who... ordered this." the Mailman was starting to unzip his pants.

"Woah." said Zuko with worry. "I don't like Sex Trafficking, espically the gay ones." That made the Mailman stop.

"Oh sorry... ma'am." then the guy gives Zuko the package.

"Ma'ma!" Zuko yelled. He was about to kill him, until Mai stepped in.

"Sorry about my boyfriend Zuko. He can get mad sometimes." That's a lie. He gets mad all the time.

"Why thank...you sir. I hope you two... have something." Now there both pissed off. Mai gave the package. The next thing they knew, that guy was about to...

'Blaaaaaah.' The Mailman threw up on the couple. "Ahhh." Zuko said. "It's everywhere on my clothes!"

"So?" said the Mailman. The next thing he knew, Mai pushed him down the steps. Hearing the painful screams and the head getting hurt on each step. Eventually he hit something that had cabbages in it. The Gaang heard, "MY CABBAGES" all the way down there. It must be the cabbage man again, because no one spasses out about that kind of stuff.

Something inside the package. Whatever it is, it sounds like it could be good. "Toph, what does it say?" said Mai.

"Well let me see. Well it looks outer blackness!" she yelled. Oh right, she's blind.

Aang and Katara look to see what is inside the box. They opened it together, and saw what they have been waiting for. It was the Santa and Elf costumes that they ordered for their 'fun time.' A note is right next to them and it seems that it has letters that are displayed with a capital "S" and "C". Aang opens the letter, and it says...

_Dear Avatar Aang and Friends,_

_You don't have to debate on who goes next. I already have a holly, jolly friend that is on his way to do that now. Oh and by the way, please don't do anymore disputes like that. You know with the whole Goldfish game, it's not healthy to do that. Though the scares were hilarious, it doesn't change the fact it was rude. I will give you pardons, but this is the only time I will do that. Have a Merry Christmas._

_From, Santa Claus._

After Aang read it out loud, the letter disapears. Not only did it mean that the Gaang can get some sleep, though some of them wanted to scare Sokka and/or hurt him, it also means that the couple that we all know and love can 'enjoy' each others company in bed. So with that note gone, they went to their beds. Including Aang and Katara that brought thier costumes with them. It seems that a role-play is going to happen.

* * *

_Sokka the Scrooge is Starting to Crack..._

As the Gaang relaxed in the good ol' Jasmine Dragon, it seems that everyone in the entire city is silent. At least everyone except Sokka. He's the only one who doesn't believe in Christmas. The Scrooge isn't in his bed, he's in front of a mirror to relax himself. It's as though the fates are against him in times like these. Either the Water Tribe warrior is experiancing a mid life crisis, which shouldn't happen yet, or he really did see those three ghosts.

Wait a minute, three ghosts. That made Sokka feel happy inside, it's all over. The Three Ghosts of Christmas have failed. Sokka is safe and is completely fine and well, not really. But what of his relationship with the love of his life, Suki. He thought and figured it out when he beats up Zuma. That is so selfish of him. Why would anyone beat up someone who only wanted to make Suki feel good.

Being distracted in his stupid ideas, something starts to happen in the mirror. A dark cloud starts coming out and spreads it across the room. Sokka looks closely at the mirror and thought it wasn't real, just a prank. Suddenly an arm grabs his arm that wasn't human. In fact, it didn't even have any skin. Red eyes start to look into his, no words were said as it starts to pull him.

With all his strength, Sokka tried to break the iron grip, but it was too much for him. One more tug, and Sokka started to enter into the mirror. He started to fall into the depths of the unkown, it was all black, but a light was at the bottom. And it showed the ground that had a lot of bricks on it. May the spirits of old, friends, and family guide him on his fate before him.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Now what will happen to Sokka, and who is the final Ghost? Will Aang and Katara have their role-playing LEMON.  
Aang & Katara: Please put that in there.  
TheLucky38: It all depends if I want to. Just kidding, I will.**


	13. The Ghost of Christmas Future

**TheLucky38: Sokka is falling at an alarming rate. Do we care? Lets find out if we do. Oh and I would like to anounce that I have been really busy lately, so don't blame the author, blame the author's parents. I would also like to anounce that I am going to do ZHUY's story that she requested in deviantART and MME's challenge. So lets hurry this story up before things get out of whacked.**

* * *

_The Ghost of Christmas Future..._

Sokka closed his eyes and prepares for impact, but something was wrong. He did not feel the force of the wind against him and it felt like the gravity stopped as well. A strange force pulls him forward. The Water Tribe warrior opens his eyes slowly and see's some man in a dark robe. To make things worse, the man didn't even have his feet touching the ground, floating in the air. This made Sokka think otherwise.

As he talks, he pulls out the hood. "Aang don't try to trick me. I know it's you... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was a skeleton with snakes coming in and out of his eyes as they flash with red. Sokka pulls the hood back down, "So I was wrong in everyway and I decided to listen to you." He see's the skeleton man signaling him to follow, with his head turned around. Sokka, while the skeleton man wasn't looking, threw up to the side. What a waste of good food. He soon followed him.

While they were walking, well skeleton man isn't, Sokka wanted to ask him some questions. "Soooo are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" He saw the skeleton man noding his head. "Can you talk?" the response was a no. "What's your name?" He see's the skeleton man pull out something from his neck. It was a skull, that was in gold, that said "Death." It made Sokka more uneasy. "Is it ok if I call you skeleton man." That made Death feel a little pissed off. He took his hand and at an instant, froze it. "Ok I think we can agree on that." said Sokka with more unease.

Now that Sokka can finally shut up, Death points him at the direction of a group of people that are celebrating something that has happened. All with their drinks, food, and anything that looks like it can get them drunk. "Let's all remember that our 'hero of the war' Sokka is finally gone." said one of them. "Yes, it is a great day to know that we will never have to hear from him again." They all grab thier drinks and made a toast. "A toast, to never seeing his ugly face ever again." They exchanged a hit of glasses for a toast.

The way that they said it, made Sokka feel like that he must still be around. "Gone?" Then thought he must of moved to Kyoshi island or the South Pole. "Gone to where exactly?" That question was ignored as the entire place turned to darkness. It reapeared as the Jasmine Dragon's living room. A place that Sokka had to be, but he wasn't.

All the Scrooge could see is Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Suki, Luna, a boy that Sokka has never met, and Zuma, wait, ZUMA?! That made Sokka feel rage inside of him, but then his hand started to freeze even worse. It's about more then a few years in the future, so they looked different. Realizing that it's a sign that he shouldn't talk, he decided to listen to what is going on.

Aang was with Katara in the couch, cuddling in the fire place. Mai and Zuko started to take in orders that are requested from everyone. Toph was alone, but it didn't seem to bother her, weird. Who would be her boyfriend and will we ever know who he, or a she, is? Luna was with the boy that she really likes a lot. All they do is look into each others eyes, knowing that words can't be said in the lovely room that they're in. Suki was with that Zuma guy, eating together with no worries, and kissing each other.

Even though Sokka couldn't do anything about it, it still made him mad that his own girlfriend would hang out with a Firebender. He should be the one to talk, calling her a slut. If Suki heard that from him, it would be chaos for their love or at least what is left of it, or maybe there wasn't love after that cold, heartless night. Could Suki and Zuma become a Suma? **(A.N- Suki and Zuma/OC pairing.)**

Then someone began to speak. "I know that Sokka was a jerk, but we should probably visit him." said Suki. That made Sokka's heart feel like the heavens have chosen him. "It's the least we can do."

"Why bother." said Zuko. "We all know who kept bringing us down in Christmas." Sighing like he doesn't care about Sokka. That made things feel better or for worse.

"Let's just visit him." said Aang. "For old times sake."

Just before they left, Luna wanted to do something. "Can I stay here with Yǒng? I have some 'plans' for him." she was refering to the man that became her boyfriend. How they met is unkown to Sokka. Though most of them didn't catch that, only Aang and Katara knew what it ment. For they alway do the same thing when there isn't anything that is importent. Well even though Sokka isn't as importent, he's importent enough unfortunetly.

So they went to see Sokka, while Luna and Yǒng get some time together. When the Gaang left, Luna made a smirk in her mouth. She took all the water from Katara's pouch, which she left behind, and bended it to Yǒng. He was put up against the couch, and his hands and legs were frozen to them. Well it seems she does have 'plans' for him.

Sokka is seeing the wrath that Luna can put on her boyfriend, Yǒng, as she forms a Waterwhip to please herself and him.

"You ready for this Yong?" she said, with her fake innocent voice. Luna is very innocent at all, is she?

Yong smiles at his lovely girlfriend. "You bet I do." Well he is taking it like a man. Probably the shared each other, until Luna decides to educate him on how women have their way.

Sokka looks at Death. "So how far of a future is it?"

Death puts out his hand, and four fingers are out, but no thumb.

"So about four years?" he asked.

That confused Death until he looked at his hand. He sighed and puts out his other hand, revealing a finger in the middle.

"So about five years?" said Sokka. He saw Death nod his head. "Well should we stay here?" he asked. Is he that perverted? The Ghost of Christmas Future just takes him out of that place and entered a new area. They saw what kind of jerk Sokka is.

He saw his future self, ugly and disgusting, doing some nasty thing. An old man, that looked familier, was cleaning some stalls called Porta potties. He saw his future self go in there and throw up. When he came out, the old guy said. "That's what happens when you go to boozeville, you wake up to pukesville." The old guy laughs at himself, "Pukesville, you are doing good jokes today coach." Talking to himself.

That's when it hits Sokka. It's that old guy that was in a seizure, during the game, and now he's cleaning porta potties. What could he be doing out here? The next thing that surprised him, is when the coach opens the next door and pushed in by his future self. "Wait, what are you doing?" asked the coach, but it was too late when the future Sokka pushes him down the hill, while in the porta potty.

When the coach got out, he was covered in... "The worst has happened. I'm covered in human feces." ... Stuff that is concerned with health.

The next thing that happened, is that future Sokka was coming down to help him, or so Sokka thought. He had about two buckets of water with him, trying not to slip down. "That's a good look on you, but for health reasons I should wash you off." picked up the first bucket and threw out the water at him. It was starting to freeze the coach. When he threw the second bucket of water, the coach was frozen solid. With an evil, Scrooge, smirk, he said, "Smell you later, Shiticicle." Laughing at the poor coach.

The last words the old, noble, coach said was, "Your a freaking degenerate!"

"I know I am!" Yelled the future Sokka. Walking away from him.

The Sokka that is with Death asked, "Did he ever get out of there?" Suddenly a dead spirit is out of the body of the coach, going up to Sokka.

"You are nothing but scum!" and walked away to the heavens above.

Then Death brings him to the final destination.

They were in a place that was surrounded by gravestones and statues. The grass, the trees, and the skeletons were all over the graveyard. Sokka was thinking that he lives right around here, so he wasn't worried. That's when he looked at the gravestone right in front of him. The name was covered in so much snow and frost, that it was impossible to see it clearly. Wondering who it was he looks at Death.

"So who died here?" asked Sokka. The entire wind was starting to pick up with eternal cold that lingers in his lungs. Making his frozen arm grow like genemite. He was starting to lose his breathing with each passing moment, but he really wanted to know. So with all his might, he tried asking.

"Was it the coach that couldn't get out of the Shiticicle?" The only thing he was breathing out was black smoke. This is not normal and his breathing started to worsen.

"Then who Spirit? Who has died on the spot that you and I are standing at." The ghost still doesn't do anything. All he does is his job.

"Please Ghost of Christmas Future. Tell me who is in the very grave that you and I are standing on?" Death finally points his finger at the stone, and it was read...

_Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe._

The ghost disapears and figures are coming right towards Sokka, slowly. That made him feel scared at first, but then he reconized them as his friends. So he thinks that he is safe. Right?

"So here we are Sokka. You really did it!" said Aang with dissapointment in his voice.

"Yeah Sokka." said Katar with the same tone as Aang's. "You don't care about the goodness of anyone at all. Even mom and dad would be angry at what you did."

Zuko shakes his head, including Mai, at their formor friend. That made Sokka have something else then fear. It was much darker and more dangoures.

"Now you will suffer for what you have done." said Aang. The Gaang, that Sokka used to be in, are coming right at him.

Suki knew this would be the last time she would talk to him. "Sokka. I would like to introduce you to Zuma. Me and him are going to get married in 2 months." Then kisses Zuma with much force. That made him feel the word he was looking for. Sorrow. Now a Suma has taken over Sukki. 'Gasp.'

The Gaang pushed him into the ground. It magically fadded and he falls down. He was falling and saw the memories that he endured before it all happened. His past, his present, and future was the only thing he was seeing. Finally, he see's the hard ground that would be his last hope for salvation, or rather, his damnation to hell. Flames are the only thing he see's in his end of his life, as the scorching flames burns his soul to ash, and to never see the light of day again!

* * *

**TheLucky38: Now we wait for not that, but what will be a great time for a couple that had other plans.**


End file.
